Una Historia de Berk
by Arksodia
Summary: 'Lo único que el pobre castaño deseaba era poder estar tranquilo en algún lado, sin problemas y sin personas que le hablaran de cosas sin sentido. Quería ser normal, tener amigos normales, sentirse alguien a quien no buscan por el dinero o maltratan por envidia, pero no se puede elegir como nacer' AU, Modern Days, algo de Crossover y personajes propios. Espero les guste!
1. Chapter 1

Una Historia de Berk

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey! ¿Como están? Aquí les saluda la nueva :D**

** Según yo, esta historia no es buena, pero que mas da, igual la subo XD Quizás a alguien le guste y yo diga -YEY!...**

** Como verán, es una historia que, bueno, es un Época Moderna :D Y trata sobre la llegada de Hipo a un nuevo colegio, en Berk (Ark, eso es obvio, el nombre lo dice ¬¬). Bueno, hay un poco de Bullying (Por eso la clasificación T) y bueno, algunas otras cosas que irán descubriendo, aunque para darles un tip, de primero se iba a llamar ''Heavy Metal en Berk''**

** Bueno, la imagen es de mi autoria (Por eso es horripilante XD Trate de arreglarla con el editor de la pagina, pero bue XD) Y, nada, espero le guste a alguien! XD  
**

** En el primer cap no aparecen Crossovers, pero después si aparecerán, aunque como no es mucha su participación decidí no marcar la historia como crossover.**

** Otra aclaración, si quieren pueden imaginarse a los personajes de mi autoria como quieran :D**

**NOTA: HTTYD y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a DreamWorks, lo único de mi autoria es la historia y la imagen, soy una mera fan que escribe para divertirse...**

* * *

_Capitulo 1:_

Era una mañana fría en la ciudad de Berk, cuando un chico en especial se levantaba fatigado de su cama. Era Hipo Haddock, un adolescente flaco pero con muchos sueños para los cuales no necesitaba músculos. En fin, se hubiera levantado más tarde, pero el timbre de su despertador ya había sonado, y si se atrasaba tan solo una vez este año su padre le quitaría su tan preciada guitarra.

De pronto, como si sintiera el despertar de su amo, un perro negro como la noche de unos ojos verdes esmeralda igual que su dueño se abalanzó contra la cara del mismo, que aún estaba acostado, y comenzó a lamerle toda la mejilla

-¡Ya basta Chimuelo! ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?- Dijo el chico tapándose la cara con la colcha

Pero el Rottweiler no se dio por vencido. Bajo de la cama y en donde esta terminaba su largor, jalo de la manta que mantenía abrigado a su amo. Este comenzó a tiritar de frio, y con mucha razón, ya que afuera estaba nevando.

-Dssss, ok, ya me levanto- Decía mientras fregaba sus brazos con sus manos- No tenías que hacer tanto drama

Luego abrió las cortinas, era una costumbre suya ver la luz por las mañanas, y para sorpresa, unos hermosos pompones blancos caían del cielo

-Esta…..Esta…..¡ESTA NEVANDO! Jajaja, es hora de salir afuera Chimuelo, ¿Qué dices, nos refrescamos un poco?- Dijo mientras lo miraba sonriente

Su amigo no tardo en mover la cola alocadamente, tanto a él como a su dueño les encantaba la nieve, lo malo es que la diversión de los dos seria de un tiempo muy reducido, ya que el joven Haddock tenía clases esa mañana

El chico se puso su remera verde manga larga con el icono de un dragón en el centro, su campera marrón por arriba, con capucha y cierre abierto, su pantalón negro y sus zapatillas deportivas marrones, estaba acostumbrado a las temperaturas bajas y no le afectaba en lo absoluto el tener pocos abrigos. Sin esperar ni un segundo bajo las escaleras con su amigo para desayunar lo más rápido posible.

-Buenos días hijo, y buenos días para ti, Chimuelo- Saludo Estoico, su padre, muy conocido en el País

-Buenos días papa- Decía mientras trataba de no atragantarse con el cereal

-Emm, hijo, no veo tus lentes- Comento mientras trataba de no ser tan directo, lo cual no es su fuerte

-Porque no los necesito, veo PERFECTAMENTE BIEN- Dijo mientras se comía la última cucharada de su desayuno

-Sabes Hipo que es por tu bien, no te obligaría a usarlos si no fuera necesario, pero lastimosamente lo es

-Te estoy diciendo que NO LOS NECESITO

-Eres bastante terco, debo destacar, lo suficiente como para hacerme cambiar de opinión- Mientras decía esto Hipo empezaba a revelar una gran sonrisa- Pero los llevaras junto contigo, en caso de que no puedas leer o no veas bien al andar, sabes que no quiero que te pase nada malo- Decía mientras lo miraba tiernamente

-Gracias papa, en serio- Acoto mientras agarraba su mochila y abría la puerta- Nos vemos luego- Dijo finalmente cerrándola

Ya afuera Hipo y Chimuelo jugaban con la nieve hasta que pasara el autobús. Él tenía la suerte de que este hiciera una parada por enfrente de su casa, lo que le daba una gran tranquilidad horaria, ya que, al menos este año, como se cambió la parada de lugar y justo a donde él se había mudado, no llegaría tarde. Se despidió de su compañero y entro en el vehículo amarillo. Ya adentro buscaba un lugar para sentarse, lo cual no tardo mucho, apenas vio que su amigo Patapez lo estaba llamando.

-¡Patapez!, ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?- Dijo mientras se dirigía a donde él estaba

Cuando se iba a sentar diviso quien estaba frente a él, era una chica rubia con un flequillo que tapaba su ojo izquierdo y mechones celestes en su trenza, de ojos azules como el agua. Llevaba puesta una remera a rayas y una campera negra no muy fina por arriba, llena de calaveras color blanco, un cinto lleno de cráneos de un color gris desgastado, unos jeans negros con púas en la parte inferior y unas zapatillas grises deportivas.

Hipo quedo totalmente shokeado, era una especie de Dark, o quizás gótica, no lo sabía pero algo de eso tenía que ser. Ella solo se limitó a sonreírle levemente, el chico parecía bueno a simple vista, y por lo que había divisado era muy amable con las mascotas, no cualquiera trata a su perro como su mejor amigo hasta el último momento antes de irse al colegio. Hipo le devolvió la sonrisa, raramente las palabras no le salían, quería entablar una conversación pero no podía, jamás le había pasado eso.

-Emm, Hipo, ¿Te piensas sentar o qué?- Dijo Patapez viendo, en cierta forma, la cómica situación

-Eeeehhh, si, si….ya voy- Decía mientras se sentaba, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado alguien lo observaba

-Hey Patan, es un chico nuevo, ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- Pregunto un rubio peli-largo con una gorra gris en su cabeza, de unos ojos celestes, con una campera de cuero y unos pantalones negros ajustados, seguidos de unos borcegos con tachas

-Ya lo pensare, pero tengo unos planes bastante buenos, además, se metió con Astrid, eso le da bonus- Balbuceo mientras estralaba sus dedos

Patan hacia honor a su nombre, era uno de los bravucones más conocidos del colegio, con patillas y pelo negro, una campera de jean con algunas tachas en los bolsillos, una remera negra por debajo, un pantalón de jean oscuro y unos borcegos llenos de púas.

-Me agradan ese tipo de planes- Agrego el rubio mientras se frotaba las manos

Mientras, del otro lado, Patapez, el robusto compañero de Hipo, un rubio bastante grandote, el cual llevaba un simple pullover rojo sangre, un pantalón marrón a cuadros y unos zapatos escolares negros acordonados, comenzó la conversación

-Que haces por estos lugares, amigo

-Yo me pregunto lo mismo- Dijo muy sorprendido el joven castaño- Eh venido aquí por asuntos de mi papa

-Pero, pensé que estabas a punto de hacer un recital con ''Atomic Bomb'' , ¿qué paso con eso?

Cuando Astrid escucho estas palabras se puso muy atenta, ''¿El flacucho tenía una banda?'' desde ese momento su oído se agudizo, y alguien no tardo en notar esto.

Su amiga de asiento era Brutilda, gemela de Brutacio, con casi los mismos rasgos faciales y se podría decir que con un carácter muy parecido. En ese momento llevaba una gorra abullonada de tela, una campera de cuero negra sobre una remera color piel, unos jeans azules desgastados y unas zapatillas negras con algunos toques en gris. Generalmente no era de prestar atención a lo que pasaba en el autobús, solo se centraba en mirar por la ventana en como pasaban diferentes paisajes una y otra vez, edificios, mercados, algunos árboles, entre otros ya conocidos para la chica, pero algo le había llamado la atención ''¿Astrid no me está hablando?''. Generalmente su rubia acompañante siempre cortaba esos monótonos paisajes con una conversación de momento, pero algo que se sabía era que siempre lo hacía, en cambio esta vez no. La joven salió de su mirada por la ventanilla y se dirigió a mirar a su amiga, con una inmensa sorpresa. La adolescente estaba con su cabeza un poco inclinada hacia la derecha y una mirada seria se denotaba en su rostro.

-Así que- Dijo Brutilda analizando a Astrid-Escuchando lo que dice el chico nuevo, ¿Eh?

Astrid quedo sin palabras, y recién se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Brutilda, un poco más lo gritaba para que todos lo escuchasen.

-Claro que no, solo estaba viendo a Patan- Dijo indiferente

-¿Te olvidas que soy tu mejor amiga? Te conozco demasiado como para saber que odias a Patan, sería muy raro que lo estés mirando, además, tus oídos apuntaban hacia el asiento de atrás – Decía mientras movía las cejas

Entre tanto, Hipo seguía su conversación con Patapez

-Yo…..Pues…Salí de la banda- Respondió mientras miraba a los demás

Se veía la tristeza en la cara de Hipo, él amaba esa banda, pero no podía seguir en ella, y no era solo porque se mudaba

-No puedo estar escuchando esto- Dijo un impresionado Patapez-Tu vivías para esa banda, hasta faltabas al colegio para ensayar, eras el chico más ocupado que conocí- Comento mientras agarraba del hombro a su amigo para que lo mirara- ¿Pero fue solo porque te mudaste a Berk?

Los ojos de Hipo lo decían todo, y Patapez lo sabía muy bien, solo que no quería admitirlo

-Desde que te fuiste de Nightcity, nos fue muy difícil encontrar baterista, para no decir imposible. No esperábamos eso de ti

-¡Tú sabes que no fue mi culpa, yo no me quería mudar!

Pero en el momento de mayor tensión, fueron interrumpidos por un sonido chirriante, que provenía de los frenos del vehículo

La mayoría de los alumnos simplemente rezongó

Todos salieron corriendo del autobús en dirección hacia el interior del establecimiento. Al llegar a sus casilleros empezaron a guardar sus cosas y sacar otras. Hipo estaba buscando alguien de autoridad al que pudiera preguntar en donde se podía instalar.

-Joven Haddock, ¿No?- Dijo una señora de notable edad

-Sí, usted debe ser la directora- Decía mientras la analizaba detenidamente

-Oh no, no, no cariño, soy la Psicopedagoga, Gothi-Dicho esto, sonrió- veo que estas un poco perdido

-Sí, la verdad, quería saber dónde instalarme- Aclaro mostrando su mochila

-Mmm, acompáñame

Hipo seguía a la Psicopedagoga de cerca, mientras miraba todo con detalle, era un nuevo colegio, una nueva vida, una forma de olvidar todo lo que había dejado atrás y comenzar de nuevo

-Tenemos un lugar cerca de Jake, pero preferiría algo más aproximado a tu edad- Luego, camino un poco más lejos- Mmm, quizás Brutacio, no, no, sería mala elección- Dijo mientras se volteaba para analizar al castaño

-¿Cerca de Patapez no hay ninguno libre?

-Lastimosamente no, hijo, pero tengo uno al lado de Hofferson, es de tu misma edad, quizás no son parecidos en carácter, pero no es mala, solo es un poco dura, es el único casillero que podrías utilizar, solo que tendría que preguntárselo a ella, sígueme

Los dos se dirigieron a donde Astrid estaba sacando sus libros, cuando la misma sintió una palmada en el hombro. Al darse vuelta, vio la figura ya conocida de una de las pocas personas que la conocían a bastante profundidad

-Astrid, ¿Te podría molestar un rato?

-No hay problema, además, ya saque lo que necesito- Respondió mientras le sonreía levemente a la anciana

-¡Perfecto!, ¡Haddock!

Hipo al escuchar el llamado, se dio la vuelta, ya que estaba mirando casi todo lo que lo rodeaba, y se dirigió a donde la chica y la psicopedagoga se encontraban

-Él es Hipo Haddock, nuevo en el establecimiento- Decía mientras Astrid miraba fijamente al castaño, pero su cara era totalmente indiferente-¿No te molestaría que ocupara el casillero al lado tuyo? Es uno de los pocos que quedan, los demás no son muy adecuados para el

El joven solo le dedico una sonrisa tonta, como siempre lo hacía, la diferencia es que esta era la primera en mucho tiempo antes de mudarse a Berk. Astrid mantuvo la misma cara que tenía hace unos minutos, y sin mucho preámbulo, asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¡Genial! Hipo, ella será tu nueva compañera de casillero, Astrid Hofferson. Si tienen algún problema, no duden en concurrir a mi despacho, es aquel de allá- Dijo señalando un lugar no muy lejano de donde los jóvenes se encontraban- Vengo todos los días, solamente por la mañana. Bueno, los dejo estudiar

Mientras Gothi se iba, Hipo quería entablar conversación con la joven, pero esta se fue sin decir palabra. Lo único que le quedo al chico es seguirla para saber en dónde estaba su curso, aunque su entrada fue abruptamente interrumpida

-Oh, el alumno nuevo, usted debe ser Haddock, ¿No? El Hijo del presidente Estoico- Alerto la Preceptora, una señora de una edad aproximada a los 40 años

Muchos de los alumnos quedaron sin palabras ante tal afirmación. La mayoría no sabía que el chico era el hijo de una persona tan importante. Este solo se dedicó a presentarse con una sonrisa tímida ante todos, pero algunos no lo recibieron tan cálidamente. Las miradas que lo marcaban decían todo, algunos le sonreían pero otros le dedicaban una mirada neutra o de odio.

Desde lo lejos, Patapez le hizo señas a Hipo para que se sentara al lado de él, lo cual no tardo en divisar

-Bien, hoy la señorita Valar se tardara un rato más en llegar, los estaré vigilando- Dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar

-Genial, tiempo libre- Susurro Patapez mientras se daba vuelta para hablar con Hipo- Vi que estabas merodeando por ahí con Gothi, ¿Conseguiste algún casillero?

-Si- Empezó a sacar su carpeta

-¿Al lado de quién?

-De la chica que esta dos asientos enfrente

Esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Astrid. Patapez comenzó a atragantarse con su propia saliva, mientras Hipo trataba de ayudarlo golpeándolo en la espalda, seguido de muchas miradas que comenzaron a vigilar la situación

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo el castaño viendo que su amigo se estaba mejorando

-¿Astrid…..A-A-Astrid Hofferson?- Pregunto secamente ya que apenas se podía recuperar del todo

-Sí, ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿¡PASA ALGO!? ¡CLARO QUE PASA ALGO, HOFFERSON JAMAS HA TENIDO UN COMPAÑERO DE CASILLERO EN TODOS LOS AÑOS DE COLEGIO!

Con esto, los que estaban escuchando y los que no sabían lo que estaba pasando se enteraron de la situación. Todo el curso quedo callado, Astrid solo agacho un poco la cabeza y resoplo para sus adentros. ''Ya lo tenía que decir'' era lo único que se planteaba la rubia abatida por las miradas impresionadas de sus compañeros

-Ahora sí que explote- Exclamo Patan mientras cerraba sus puños y se dirigía hacia el nuevo

-¡Espera Patan!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde para que su amigo lo detuviera

Todos quedaron en silencio, ya sabían lo que se avecinaba. El nuevo mantuvo su postura, se dio vuelta y miro al gran adolescente que lo estaba analizando con rabia en sus ojos

-Así que, apenas te mudas y quieres una novia ¿No?- Decía el gigante mientras apretaba aun mas sus manos, levantándolas levemente

Hipo se empezó a poner nervioso. Lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a Astrid, buscando una respuesta, pero vio que esta estaba con la cabeza baja, totalmente derribada

-¡Claro que no! Astrid…..Astrid me dijo que la pasaría muy mal con ella, si, justamente eso, quería alguien a quien golpear, y entre yo- Se excusó Hipo, mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia

Para impresión del joven, la chica lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hipo tenía talento en salvar reputaciones, él había perdido unas cuantas veces la suya, y aún seguía perdiéndola

-Muy bien, pero yo quiero encargarme de ti personalmente. Espérate cualquier cosa en cualquier momento

Patan volvió a su banco y miraba de vez en cuando al recién llegado. Este, mientras, se dirigía a ver a la chica de reojo, quien si cruzaba su mirada con la de él, le regalaba una sonrisa, la cual era correspondida

-No puedo creer- Decía Brutilda en un tono medianamente bajo- Estas enamorada de Haddock, esto tengo que publicarlo en el blog

-No me puedo enamorar de alguien que recién llega, es pura lógica ¿No?- Comento Astrid mientras se daba vuelta, ya que estaba mirando a Hipo, como él lo hacía a ella- Solo que me pareció un detalle muy bueno de su parte haber salvado mi espalda

-Pero no cualquiera lo hace- Agrego Brutilda mientras la miraba pícaramente

Astrid odiaba esa mirada de ella, y lastimosamente tenía razón. Algo poseía ese chico que le caía bien, pero no lo sabía. Por ahora solo esperaba poder hablar con él, conocerlo, seguramente no era lo que aparentaba ser, y todo volvería a la normalidad

Interrumpiendo toda actividad de los chicos, llego la Profesora. Las clases se desarrollaron normalmente hasta el primer recreo, cambiando de Profesor depende la clase. Cuando toco el timbre, todos salieron a la libertad.

Hipo se dirigió a su casillero, quería acomodarlo lo más rápido posible para poder disfrutar algo de lo que le quedaba de recreo. Pero al poco tiempo que llego, Astrid ya estaba a su lado

-Hipo, ¿Verdad?- Dijo la chica mientras sacaba algunas carpetas de su casillero

-Sí, y tú debes ser Astrid- Decía mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa tonta

-Exacto- Luego hubo un momento de silencio incomodo en donde la chica se arregló el flequillo-Gracia, por lo de la salvada en el curso- Agrego mientras miraba al piso

-No fue nada, no soy de preocuparme por mi reputación, y si puedo hacer algo bueno por alguien, lo hare

Hipo termino de colocar lo último que le quedaba por acomodar, y miro a Astrid, quien le dedico un golpe en el hombro, mientras el chico quedaba totalmente descolocado

-Auch… ¿A que vino eso?

-Eso, fue por decir a todos que te mudaste al lado de mi casillero

Luego, saco un papel del lugar que le proporcionaban para guardar sus cosas y comenzó a escribir unos números en el

-Y esto, por todo lo demás. Llámame si necesitas algo

El joven sonrió, jamás le había alegrado tanto que le pasaran un número de teléfono, pero algo había de especial en esa chica, su carácter, su formar de vestir, para Hipo aún era una incógnita, aunque en ese momento no importaba

-Entonces, ¿Somos amigos?- Dijo el castaño

-Afirmativo

Los dos se estrecharon las manos

-Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites- Dijo la rubia sonriente

-Igualmente

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el curso, hasta que Astrid empujo a Hipo hacia un costado

-¿Quién te crees que eres para caminar al lado mío?

Hipo no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que Astrid le hizo señas disimuladas con sus ojos para que se fijara a un costado de la misma, y hay lo vio, un poco más lejos de ellos se encontraba Patan, quien se dirigía al curso ya que había tocado el timbre del fin del recreo

-P-P-Perdón, igual ya me iba

Cuando el joven se asesoró de que el bravucón se fue, asintió a Astrid para que volviera a la normalidad y siguieran caminando hacia donde iban

-Astrid, ¿Patan es tu novio?

-Claro que no, es un tonto que solo quiere serlo, realmente me tiene cansada. Aquí, en la banda, en todos lados siempre es igual, metiéndose en donde no le importa

Luego los dos entraron y cada uno se sentó en su lugar, igual que los demás que llegaban. Trataron de separarse para que no los notaran entrar juntos, pero lo que no sabían era que un rumor ya estaba corriendo por la clase. Cosas como esas no pasaban desapercibidas.

Mientras, los dos amigos se mandaban cartas ''Rusticas y Voladoras'', unos bollos de papel con preguntas, querían conocerse pero el tiempo era escaso, no les permitían celulares, y para alguien que está muy interesado en el otro eso era importante. Como siempre, trataban de disimularlo y hacerlo mientras Patan y Brutacio no miraban, pero sus compañeros de banco veían cada cosa que pasaba

Tanto Astrid como Hipo se reían de a ratos, sus compañeros de mesa los miraban extrañados, y en una de esas veces Brutilda alcanzo a leer, pero fue lo peor que pudo hacer

-¿Tienes novio?- Leyó Brutilda de una de las ''Cartitas''

-¡Oye! Eso es personal- Decía Astrid mientras guardaba la carta

-Así que…..Haddock, ¿No? ¿Para cuándo el casamiento?-Una mirada maliciosa se formaba en su cara

-¿Qué no tienes mejores cosas que hacer?

-La verdad, mejor que esto no

Astrid estaba roja de rabia, pero igual se decidió a contestarle a Hipo, aunque tenían que cuidarse mucho, la Profesora que estaba dando clases en ese momento era muy atenta y estricta, si notaba algo de esa índole los iba a sancionar.

El castaño no estaba pasando por una situación muy diferente, Patapez estaba muy atento, él sabía que Hipo, hasta donde recordaba, era de dibujar en su tiempo libre, pero sin embargo no lo hacía, estaba escribiendo en un papel un poco arrugado, y no era justamente algo centrado en el colegio.

-Hipo, deberías concentrarte un poco más, no es igual que en Nightcity, acá es más estricto, y si contamos a esta profesora, peor

-Sí, lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa- Dijo mientras se guardaba el papel en la mochila

-Yo creo que si- Comento demarcando una sonrisa en su rostro

-No es lo que piensas

-Y entonces, ¿Qué es?

-Pues…..Una simple amistad

-Claaaaaaro, y yo soy el Rey de Inglaterra- Concluyo mientras se reía por lo bajo

Hipo solo resoplo, pero prefirió cambiar de conversación, era un buen momento para hablar, la profesora se había ido, dejando algunos ejercicios en la pizarra.

-Que me acuerde, te fuiste de Nightcity hace 3 años, ¿Desde entonces estas estudiando acá?

-Pues sí, aunque fue difícil, no tengo amigos, y agradezco al hermoso destino de que te hayas mudado aquí, sino pasaría en soledad toda la secundaria, no hay muchos chicos como tu ¿Sabes?

-Por lo que veo no, pero creo que igual hay que darles una oportunidad- Agrego el castaño mientras miraba a Astrid, quien estaba escribiendo arduamente

-Oye, ¿Tú y Hofferson se conocen de algún lado?

-No, nos conocimos hoy, ¿Por qué?

-Pues…está corriendo un rumor entre los alumnos de que ustedes ya eran amigos de antes, pero no me parece cierto

-¡Genial! Si no es en Nightcity es acá. Estoy bastante cansado de esas tonterías

-Lo sé, amigo, lo sé- Decía Patapez mientras se dedicaba a resolver los ejercicios de matemáticas

Cuando Hipo menos se lo esperaba, cayo otro bollo de papel en frente de su cara, y al desdoblarlo noto que era de Astrid

-''No, no tengo novio, ¿Y tú, tienes novia?''

Hipo sonrió, jamás había tenido una, se reía de las veces en que sus amigos de Nightcity coqueteaban con alguien, era tan gracioso verlos fracasar, pero jamás había llegado ni siquiera a eso, por un lado se sentía avergonzado, pero por el otro feliz, ahora conocía una nueva amiga con la cual podría confiar.

-''No, no tengo, creo que estamos iguales''

Luego lo enrollo y se lo tiro, estaba de suerte, los tiros hoy daban en el blanco, todos caían en la mesa, y no en el piso, como solía pasar, era tan común que otra persona los leyera, pero a pesar de todo trataban de ser cautelosos, un simple descuido haría que se desatara una teoría caótica sobre ellos dos, quien sabe que podrían decir, por ahora solo se concentraban en poder entablar una conversación, era lo más adecuado para conocerse mejor. No tardó mucho en que la profesora venga y corrija los ejercicios, pero Hipo no había hecho nada. Trato de hacer lo más rápido posible todo lo que pudo, pero no veía bien los números, le costaba identificarlos y a veces se le cruzaban. Su problema de vista se hacía presente, no le quedo de otra que abrir su mochila y sacar un estuche mediano con unos lentes cuadrados y de reborde negro, con los costados llenos de una telaraña blanca y verde que se entrecruzaban, era un modelo muy original.

Para cuando la profesora paso por su banco, el adolescente ya había hecho todos los ejercicios, y sin ninguna falla, era un ''Nerd'', y no odiaba admitirlo, pero lo que si odiaba era que lo maltrataran por eso, no tenía la fuerza que otros chicos tenían, y eso lo hacía un blanco fácil en esas situaciones. Por suerte, a cada colegio al cual fue encontró compañeros que lo ayudaran y lo entendieran, chicos que tuvieran su mismo problema o que simplemente fueran sus amigos.

Por el momento se sentía feliz, el hecho del cambio de colegio no fue tan abrupto, es más, fue placentero, hasta lo que llevaba de la mañana

-Muy bien Haddock, muy bien. No recuerdo la última vez en la que he visto tal perfección en matemáticas, sigue así y no tendrás problemas en esta materia.

Hipo solo sonrió hacia la profesora, mientras esta le devolvía el gesto, pero amargamente, con tal rutina no era de esperarse que tuviera mucha confianza en un alumno nuevo, siempre comenzaban bien pero luego decaían. Astrid se dio vuelta para pedir un lápiz a su compañera de atrás, pero el verdadero objetivo era ver de vuelta al nuevo, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba decir eso a esa profesora en especial. Astrid era buena en matemáticas, pero le iba mejor en historia. Su cara demostró un leve asombro, Hipo usaba lentes, parecía otro chico, aplicado, silencioso, sin apuros, un típico y confiado ''Nerd''. Era tan raro, desde ese momento no lo iba a ver igual, pero no en el mal sentido, solo que era una cosa más para conocer sobre el castaño, era raro pero a la vez genial, daba un toque más enigmático a su vida.

No tardó mucho en tocar la campana del segundo recreo, cada vez faltaba menos para la salida, y eso significaba un largo y duradero fin de semana (Weekend!) ya que había dos días libres por fumigación, el lunes y el martes, así que sería mucho tiempo libre, pero a la vez acarrearía mucho estudio acumulado, los profesores aprovechaban estos pequeños detalles para justificar la lectura de libros y el estudio de su materia.

Todos salieron eufóricos de los cursos. Hipo se desidia a hablar con Astrid otra vez, las cartas no era una línea directa muy buena, sin embargo ''El dialogo lo hace todo'' como solía decir el, era una cosa de diferenciar. Lastimosamente, había chicos que no pensaban lo mismo.

Mientras, Astrid también deseaba hablar con Hipo, le interesaba mucho conocerlo, y aunque trataba de olvidarlo, simplemente no podía, era extraño en ella, siendo una persona a la que poco y nada le interesaban los demás.

Lo espero un rato, el recreo no era eterno, y como no venía a su casillero, decidió salir a buscarlo, pero no lo encontró

-Lo sabía- Dijo la rubia en voz alta

''Otro tonto, careta y farsante, mi teoría era correcta'' se convencía a sí misma, escuchando el timbre del fin de la libertad, para volver a la prisión del estudio, pero cuando todos estuvieron presentes, el único que faltaba era el recién llegado.

Patapez estaba preocupado, no era de retrasarse de esa forma, y como aun no llegaba la profesora, decidió levantarse hacia donde estaba Astrid, con un poco de miedo

-¿A-A-Astrid?

-¿Si?- Correspondió la chica, mientras ella y su compañera tenían la misma cara de sorpresa

-Tu…bueno…si supieras…no se… ¿Sabes en donde esta Hipo?- Dijo muy tembloroso

-No- Pero como si fuera un instante de iluminación, vio a Patan y Brutacio riendo a carcajadas-Algo no me gusta

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a donde estaban los dos bravucones, pero fue sorprendentemente interrumpida por nada más y nada menos que Hipo, quien entraba al curso con la cabeza agachada y la capucha puesta, esta ultima un poco mojada. Astrid ya sabía lo que paso, era lo mismo que sucedió con Patapez cuando ingreso como nuevo estudiante en la institución, y se repetía con personas del mismo tipo en todo el colegio, eran los llamados ''Blancos Fáciles''. El castaño pasó cerca de Astrid, sin que esta pudiera despegar la vista del joven. El chico tenía una dirección pre-fijada, parándose al lado de la mesa de Patan

-Te olvidaste tu trofeo- Dijo el muchacho mientras saco sus lentes rotos de su bolsillo, los puso sobre la mesa de Patan y se retiró a su asiento

Podían haber visto toda clase de conducta cuando sucedían este tipo de cosas, pero jamás algo que implicara de tanta dignidad. El brabucón quedo totalmente helado, mientras Brutacio analizaba los lentes del chico, con total impresión. A Astrid ya no le importo su reputación y se dirigió sin miedo hacia el banco de Hipo

-Sácate la capucha- Le dijo con un tono de voz tenue

-No hay nada interesante debajo de ella- Acoto mientras habría su carpeta

La situación se ponía mal. Sin darse cuenta, y al tratar de disimular utilizando sus útiles, mancho de sangre las hojas, ya que se había olvidado de las cortadas que tenía en sus brazos. Astrid le quito rápidamente las manos de la mesa, pero sin brutalidad, para ver los pequeños tajos y raspones que tenía en ella

-Permíteme llevarte con Gothi- Dijo Astrid mientras, compadeciéndose del pobre chico

-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo fueron algunos raspones

Pero Astrid sorprendió a Hipo sacándole la capucha de un tirón. Todos en ese momento se pusieron muy atentos, era la hora decisiva, y claramente lo fue. Los rostros se espantaban al ver la escena, menos el de la rubia, que trataba de mantenerse calmada. Solo paso su mano suavemente por el rostro del joven, mientras este sangraba un poco. Tenía un moretón en el ojo, unas cortaduras en la cara y marcas de golpes, pero nada de gravedad, todo era superficial

-Vamos a llevarte con Gothi. Patapez, Brutilda, ayúdenme los dos- Decía la rubia mientras los adolescentes se acercaban

-¿Qué ella no era la psicopedagoga?- Dijo el chico, aun algo mareado por la situación, aunque manteniendo su compostura

-También es enfermera local- Aclaraba Brutilda mientras se acercaba al castaño para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Ustedes váyanse, que yo llevare a Brutacio y a Patan- Comento Astrid estralando sus dedos, mirando fijamente a los dos adolescentes

Los chicos asintieron y se retiraron. Ya afuera Brutilda y Patapez guiaban el camino de Hipo hacia la enfermería

-Con migo también tuvieron que hacer lo mismo- Recordaba Patapez- ¿Eran Patan y Brutacio, verdad?

-Pues, no me acuerdo muy bien- Trato de hablar el nuevo, mientras se agarraba la frente- Solo sé que dos chicos me agarraron y me sumergieron la cabeza en un inodoro por mucho tiempo, luego me sacaron, me arrinconaron y me comenzaron a golpear y empujar contra la pared, pero no tengo mucha claridad, lo recordaba mejor cuando llegue a clases, pero….creo….que…..era Pa….t…a….

Hipo comenzó a perder el conocimiento, escuchaba muy tenuemente lo que decían sus dos compañeros, no los entendía, solo veía borrosamente que le estaban haciendo abanicos con las manos y desde ahí todo se oscureció. Después de un tiempo, despertó en una pequeña sala con la mayoría de los artefactos en un color blanco

-Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto el despistado joven

Pero nadie respondía. Miro a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, aunque la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Se fijó en sí mismo, y vio que seguía con la misma vestimenta que recordaba por última vez, pero sin su campera, solo la remera, y tapado con una sábana blanca. Es ahí donde recién empezó a notar que se encontraba en una camilla, comenzando a recordar lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, cuando quiso levantarse, no lo pudo hacer, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte interior de su codo, y al notar lo que era, prefirió tener más cuidado. Se encontraba inyectado un suero, el cual no paraba de mandar líquido al cuerpo de Hipo. Decidió centrarse al borde de la camilla y tranquilizarse, hasta que empezó a agudizar el oído hacia lo que se decía fuera de la puerta

-Sabes que trate de advertirte, pero en estos casos tengo que tomar medidas extremas, y sabes que serán muchas amonestaciones, contando las que ya tienes acumuladas

El joven no podía parar de escuchar, pero quería saber más de lo que estaba pasando, así que se acercó a la puerta arrastrando el suero y la abrió un poco, sacando su cabeza hacia el exterior. Allí vio hablando a Gothi con Patan y Brutacio, quienes estaban molestos y aterrados, además de muy preocupados

-¿Saben lo que pudo haber pasado si ese chico no vivía? Ustedes estarían en la correccional, parece que jamás escuchan lo que yo les digo, tendrán una citación para sus padres, más de 10 amonestaciones cada uno y castigos extra-curriculares. Yo les advertí

Hipo volvió a entrar a la pequeña habitación, se sacó el artefacto inyectado con toda la valentía del mundo y se puso la campera, notando que le habían vendado los brazos en los lugares donde justo tenía los cortes. Miro el reloj de la habitación

-11:30 am, todavía me quedan algunas clases que puedo continuar- Dijo el chico felizmente, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero pensando en que iría buscando otro colegio. Se dignó a salir de la pequeña enfermería y caminar como si nada fuera por los pasillos, legando cerca de Gothi, mientras Patan y Brutacio lo miraban de mala manera

-¡Haddock, despertó! Tiene que volver al consultorio, necesita del suero y…

-Tranquila señora, ya estoy bien, y si me permite, me gustaría volver a clases

La sonrisa de Hipo era muy amplia, pero de esas que transmitían más de mil cosas a la vez, y muchas de esas no significaban algo bueno

-Está bien, pero iré a vigilar a cada rato. Un mínimo síntoma de malestar y me avisa ¿Ok?

-No hay problema

El joven siguió un curso derecho, sin prestarle atención a los bravucones, quienes miraban sorprendidos la situación. De a poco fue llegando hacia el salón, en donde una profesora estaba dando clases. Diviso el interior y hay estaba. Astrid no paraba de escribir, mientras que Hipo no podía parar de mirarla, y en uno de esos momentos, la rubia tuvo aquel raro sexto sentido que todos tenemos, sintiendo que alguien la miraba. Levanto levemente la cabeza, para encontrarlo a él divisándola por el vidrio de la puerta. Este sonrió mientras ella le devolvía una pequeña sonrisa, pero fue bruscamente descubierta

-Señorita Hofferson, ¿Qué está haciendo?- Pero al dar vuelta la cabeza, noto que un estudiante estaba afuera

Esa profesora denotaba de una juventud bastante marchita, con ropa bastante anticuada. Salió del salón, mientras, como no podía faltar, todos los alumnos que no veían la situación se inclinaban para hacerlo lo mejor posible

-¿Y usted no debería estar en clases?-Dijo la Profesora

-Si, en la suya respectivamente- Correspondió el joven

-¿Me está tomando por tonta?, Sr….Sr…

-Haddock, Hipo Haddock

-¡Exacto! ¡El nuevo! Qué vergüenza comenzar de esta manera, su padre debe estar decepcionado

-En realidad, le encantaba que me vaya bien en matemáticas, física, quimi…

-¿Y piensa que me va a convencer con eso, jovencito?

Todos los del interior del curso comenzaron a reír por lo bajo. La pobre profesora no se jubilaba porque decía que le gustaba mucho el trabajo, pero no estaba en la etapa de atender y preocuparse por las situaciones personales de cada alumno, o al menos controlar que está pasando a su alrededor. Hipo realmente se encontraba en un problema, tenía que pasar algo, o si no seguiría peleando con esa profesora hasta la hora de salida. ''Juro que me cambiare de colegio'' se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, mientras la señora no paraba de reprenderlo

-El colegio tiene reglas estrictas, y no tendré ningún problema en llevarlo con el director, y más que eso, expulsarlo por tal falta de respeto

-¿Pero cuando le falte el respeto?- Dijo indignado el pobre chico

-¡Ve! Por eso es que el sistema educacional decae, por alumnos como usted, que no saben respetar a los superiores

Las risas de los alumnos se iban intensificando. Algunos no aguantaban y se tapaban la boca, incluyendo a Astrid. Pero todo fue interrumpido cuando Patan y Brutacio aparecieron por detrás de Hipo, haciendo que, para extraña sensación del castaño, la profesora parara de hablarle.

-A, como siempre ¿No? Thorson y…y…

-Patan- Afirmo el chico mientras intimidaba con la mirada al nuevo

-Patan Patan, que raro nombre, pero no soy de juzgar por la primera impresión

''¿En serio?'' Se dijo Hipo a si mismo, quien ya de por si sentía insultada su persona ''Quiero volver a Nightcity, con Derek, Brandom, Zoey y Lara, no con esta trolla de tontos sin control''.

Lo único que hizo fue cruzar los brazos, para escuchar la charla no agradable que tenía la profesora con los tres jóvenes. Realmente no estaba prestando atención, solo era consumido por un hueco oscuro de rabia, hasta que al levantar su vista un poco, vio a sus, hasta ahora, conocidos inofensivos.

Astrid estaba levantando una hoja en la cual estaba escrito con letras grandes ''Inventa algún problema'' y más atrás Patapez imitaba la forma de la mordida de un ratón y las patitas juntas del mismo, mientras Brutilda hacia que se desmayaba. Hipo entendió sin mucha meditación, que a esa profesora le asustaban los roedores, y que mejor forma de salir de la situación actual que creando una falsa alarma. Se preparó para abrir bien los ojos y gritar muy fuerte

-¡UNA RATA!- Exclamo mientras todos se alocaban

La profesora salió corriendo mientras gritaba, haciendo que Patan y Brutacio también traten de escapar, chocándose el uno con el otro y cayendo al piso inconscientes, mientras los alumnos del salón se asustaban, menos algunos que habían visto las señas de los tres jóvenes.

Hipo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, la situación se puso realmente tensa entre los profesores y los alumnos. El joven, a pesar de su alegría, estaba un tanto preocupado, si la falsa alarma se le iba de las manos podría complicarse, pero hay formas de excusarse. Decidió entrar al curso, en donde faltaban algunos adolescentes y otros estaban parados arriba de las sillas y mesas, hablando tranquilamente pero con precaución, pensando que la rata andaba caminando por hay

-Jajajaja, ¡Hola amigo! Pensé que habías muerto- Decia Patapez entre risas

Los cuatro estaban haciendo una ronda, mientras se reían y charlaban, menos Astrid, que de por si su carácter no le hace ser una chica de carcajadas fuertes

-Pues parece que estoy vivo, a menos….- Luego paro en seco, miro a su alrededor y analizo todo en detalle- Si, estoy vivo

-Y en donde estarías si estuvieras muerto- Comento Brutilda sarcásticamente

-Seguramente, ¡COMIENDO CEREBROS!- Dijo mientras se hacía un zombie

Brutilda tuvo un leve susto, ya que esto último iba dedicado a ella, y no era muy normal, contando que el chico parecía haberse olvidado de que tenía la cara toda lastimada

-Eres raro…..Me agradas- Afirmo mientras se acercaba a la cara de Hipo

Esta acción fue abruptamente interrumpida por un estirón en el cabello por parte de Astrid, quien lo hizo por un reflejo totalmente involuntario ¿O no?

El nuevo quedo sorprendido, pero levemente, para suerte de Astrid no le dio mucha importancia y siguió con su conversación

-Oigan, esto me está preocupando, la profesora salió corriendo… -Pero fue interrumpido por Brutilda

-¡Y gritando, fue lo mejor que vi en mi vida! fuiste lo mejor que conocí en mi vida-La chica se volvía a acercar al joven

-Seeeee-Decía Hipo un poco extrañado mientras la rodeaba y trataba de salir de la situación, dirigiéndose a Astrid

-Estás loco para volver a clases lleno de cortes en la cara-Comento la joven un poco divertida

-¡Claro que no! Me paso varias veces, se vuelve normal-Aclaro con una risa

Después de eso, los chicos solo se miraron, otra vez se perdieron en su mundo sin prestar atención a los demás, aunque, y como repetidamente estaba pasando, fueron por innumerable vez interrumpidos por la entrada de la profesora

-Haddock, venga conmigo ¡De inmediato!

El chico, en un pasar de minutos, ya se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del director, con la titulada parada en su lado derecho, sin dirigirle la mirada

-¡Este chico es un desastre! ¡Fingió la aparición de una rata y alarmo a los alumnos! ¡Tendría que darle castigos de por vida!

El director, quien aún no los miraba, levanto su vista de las hojas que tenía en su escritorio y analizo la situación. El recién llegado estaba sentado en la silla de madera, tratando de esconderse entre sus hombros, mientras la profesora no paraba de gritar barbaridades sobre él. El hombre se sacó los lentes y suspiro

-Sra. Mogdrofh, ¿Nos podría dejar a solas un momento?

La profesora quedo sin palabras, miro al joven, y con una cara de desprecio se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Si necesita mi ayuda con ese vándalo solo avíseme

-No dude en que lo haré

Después de azotar la puerta, el director comenzó a acomodar algunos documentos que reposaban sobre su escritorio

-Disculpa la actitud de la Profesora Mogdrofh, lleva demasiados años de docencia y no le es fácil, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de alumnos con bajos promedios, ver a alguien con un gran interés estudiantil…

Hipo se relajó un poco más y respiro hondo, para encontrarse con el hombre mirándolo a los ojos

-Sin embargo, hace pocos días hicimos fumigación, pero los alumnos siguen alertando ataques de bichos o alimañas que se infiltran en los cursos, dejando al descubierto ciertas debilidades en cada trabajador de este colegio. Lo que yo necesito saber es que me diga si la rata era cierta o no, de todas formas no le pondré castigo

Hipo lo pensó un rato, jugo con sus manos, y mientras su nerviosismo se hacía presente a través de una gota de sudor en su frente, se dignó a responder

-No, no lo era- Dijo con la cabeza gacha

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Es que la profesora pensaba que yo le faltaba el respeto por haber llegado tarde, e-e-estaba afuera, y-y hace poco me habían golpeado ¡No sabía qué hacer, lo juro! Y…

-Sí, me estuve enterando que te lastimaste. Continua-Interrumpió el director

-Y no me dejaba hablar, pensando que yo no era un buen estudiante

El castaño paro de hablar, esperando la respuesta del director, o quizás su condena por tal falta a la autoridad

-Mira, Haddock, por esta vez no te castigare ni te daré amonestaciones, es tu primer día y quizás te sea difícil acostumbrarte, pero ten más cuidado, la próxima no dudare. Yo le explicare a la Sra. Mogdrofh lo sucedido, y con respecto a tu accidente, actuare lo más justamente posible. Falta poco para que todos se vayan a sus casas, así que trata de hacer algunos amigos, pero selecciónalos bien. Quedas libre, joven.

Luego, con una palmada en la espalda, despidió al adolescente, quien aún estaba tembloroso por el susto, y cerró la puerta de su oficina.

Hipo, bastante alegre por dentro, se dirigió a su salón de clases, con la idea aun latente de cambiarse de colegio. Cuando llego, estaba la Sra. Mogdrofh dando clases

-¡OOOOhhhh! Miren quien está aquí, el joven Haddock. Pase y tome asiento lo más rápido posible, no quiero que se pierda de la clase-Acoto de forma cortante

El chico solo asintió y se dirigió a su banco, al lado de Patapez, quien demostraba una gran cara de preocupación. Apenas se sentó, la Psicopedagoga Gothi apareció en la puerta.

-Señora Mogdrofh, el director la llama

Mostrando rostro de autoridad ante los alumnos, se fue hacia la puerta para dejar el salón sin supervisación, lo cual los adolescentes aprovecharon sin dudarlo.

En la mesa de Hipo volvió a llegar un bollo de papel, el cual no tardo en abrir

-''¿Qué harás este fin de semana?''

Rápidamente rompió una hoja y saco una lapicera de su cartuchera, para escribir los más abruptamente posible. Unas ves que término, se lo tiro a Astrid, cayendo justo frente a ella

-''Voy a volver a Nightcity, y quizás a mi antiguo colegio, con mis viejos amigos''

La rubia levanto su cabeza con sorpresa y dirigió su visión hacia el banco de Hipo, quien la estaba mirando seriamente. Pero en el poco contacto visual, el timbre del colegio sonó y todos salieron abatalladamente de la institución.

Hipo se fue rápidamente, sin saber que Astrid lo seguía con paso ligero, aprovechando una de las curvar para alcanzarlo y agarrarlo del hombro, haciendo que este se diera la vuelta

-Sé que es raro, pero no te vayas de Berk. Aquí hay pocas personas como tú o tu amigo Patapez, la mayoría son tontos sin sentido de serlo. Al rubio le hicieron lo mismo que a ti, y estuvo a punto de irse, nadie lo evito, pero no lo logro porque su padre necesitaba un empleo aquí. Lo único que puedo hacer es hablarte, si quieras escucharme o irte dependerá de ti

Luego lo soltó, lo miro seriamente, se dio vuelta y se comenzó a marchar, pero paro secamente

-Esta tarde me voy de VISITA a Nightcity, búscame en el video-chat con el nombre de Hipo_Atomic, si quieres

La adolescente se dio vuelta y sonrió

-Mañana a las 3 de la tarde

Los dos se sonrieron y cada uno se fue para su lado. El auto del castaño lo estaba esperando afuera, junto con otros autos de otros alumnos, mientras algunos se iban caminando. Repoyo su codo en la ventana del vehículo y su mentón en la mano, para estar en la misma posición cuando vaya de viaje a Nightcity, pasando el tiempo rápidamente. El chico solo suspiraba una y otra vez, demostrando su gran aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir en el avión presidencial?

-Ya te lo he dicho Hipo, es solo para situaciones importantes- Dijo su padre sin dejar de mirar el camino-¿No puedes mirar una película con la notebook, o algo parecido?

-Sí, si la hubiera cargado antes del viaje

Y, como si fuera de costumbre, comenzó a suspirar una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo interesante en el viaje. Llegaron a Nightcity para el anochecer, y se fueron a la suite del Presidente, una de las pocas razones por las que el joven no tomaba nada mal la presidencia. La noche paso rápido, igual que la mañana, pero la tarde del otro día, un estupendo sábado, era una de las cosas más importantes que Hipo iba a hacer, solo que se le olvido. El video-chat quedaría ese día sin ocupación

-¡Papa, voy a ir a visitar a los chicos!- Decía mientras agarraba su mochila

-Bueno, pero vuelve antes de las 6:00 pm. Tengo una conferencia a las 7:00 pm.

-¡No te preocupes!- Dijo azotando la puerta y comenzando a correr por la calle

Volvía a recordar todo lo que había pasado allí. Aventuras, accidentes, conciertos, peleas, kioskos, cibers, y demás situaciones que venían en forma de flash a su mente.

Acelero lo más que pudo la marcha y se dirigió hacia la casa de su buen amigo Derek, la cual no era justamente el modelo de vivienda ejemplar, es más, tenía el aire de abandonada. Hipo simplemente sonrió, volvería a verlos a todos, y volvería a tocar, como solía hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos, recordaría el pasado, un pasado que tan solo contaba con dos días de olvido.

-WWWWWOOOOOOWWWWW!- Se escuchó alrededor de la cuadra- ¡Chicos, miren quien está aquí, es Hipo!¡Vengan rápido!- Decía un joven alto de pelo negro, dándole la entrada al castaño

Todas las personas del interior ovacionaron, como si se tratase de un héroe, mientras Hipo solo los saludaba

-¡Hipo! Te vez más tranquilo, sigues sin agradarme- Comento con una sonrisa una chica del interior, de pelo totalmente violeta y con ropa oscura

-También te extrañe, Zoey, aunque fuera solo por algunos días, pero ya sabes, eso cuenta

-Todo vuelve al lugar de inicio, ¿No, Hipo?- Dijo la otra chica de pelo rubio y ondulado, quien lo miraba con un tono siniestro

-Ojala viniera para quedarme, Lara

-¿Qué, no te vas a quedar?- Preguntaba un chico Rubio y bastante alto, quien llevaba colgando un bajo

-Claro que no, Brandom

-Pero, pensamos que no te gustaba Berk, ¿Qué no era lo que nos dijiste hace tan solo horas?-Agregaba el morocho

-Pues, si….Pero no- Aclaro nerviosamente el castaño

-¿Y Patapez?- Pregunto el rubio

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¿No era que iba a venir junto contigo?-Insistió Zoey

-No, jamás dije eso

La tensión en el pequeño lugar estaba creciendo, al parecer no iba a terminar de la mejor manera

-¡Pero como quieres que ensayemos sin Patapez!- Dijo Brandom a los gritos

-No vine para ensayar, sino que para visitar-Aclaraba Hipo sin ningún resultado efectivo

-Me acuerdo claramente que dijiste que hablarías con Pat-Agrego Lara

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Y le dije, bueno, algo así. Pero no volverá ¡En serio! Su padre necesita el trabajo

-¡Y que si necesitaba trabajo! ¡AL MENOS LO HUBIERAS TRAIDO HOY!-Exclamo el rubio, totalmente descontrolado

-¡NO LO SE, VIEJO, NO LO SE! Solo… Solo… ¡No sabía que pasaría esto! ¿Sí?

-¡Oigan, ya basta! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Solo vino de visita- Le dijo Lara a Brandom, quien estaba exaltado

El rubio agacho la cabeza, bufando por lo bajo. La tranquilidad trato de merodear por la casa, y nadie podía evitar ver a Hipo tan entristecido, contando que ni siquiera comentaban algo de sus heridas por miedo a empeorar todo lo que venía sucediendo.

Al parecer, lo único que le quedaba al castaño era rogar por no perder sus amistades, contando que esa reunión no duro mucho. No había de que hablar, y todos cometieron equivocaciones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Hey Hey! que onda? Parece que a algunas personas les gusto mi fic :D (Un saludo en especial a mi amiga Me-Me Rotamundo, fue la que mas fuerza me mando para animarme a subirlo XD Abrazo Virtual! :D) Pues bien, aquí viene otro cap :D**

** En este verán que aparece el Crossover, que menciono en el Summary, y bueno, Sorpresa XD**

** También hay unos personajes nuevos, y bue, eso es todo XD Simplemente espero les guste :)**

**Nota:**

** HTTYD y las respectivas marcas que aparezcan nombradas les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo soy una mera fan que escribe por diversión sin fines lucrativos :)**

* * *

_Capitulo 2:_

Hipo decidió caminar tranquilo, sin apuros, con la capucha puesta y la cabeza agachada, no era momento de mostrar alegría alguna. La Suite Presidencial se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras de donde él se encontraba en curso, pero a su alrededor parecía haber un abismo. Lo único que el pobre castaño deseaba era poder estar tranquilo en algún lado, sin problemas y sin personas que le hablaran de cosas sin sentido. Quería ser normal, tener amigos normales, sentirse alguien a quien no buscan por el dinero o maltratan por envidia, pero no se puede elegir como nacer, y lastimosamente ni siquiera la persona que lo trajo al mundo estaba para contenerlo, solo le quedaba su padre, quien teniendo que arreglárselas solo a veces pasaba por alto muchos detalles, como las heridas de Hipo, que no carecían de importancia.

Con el pasar del tiempo en esos pensamientos que azotaban su mente, ya se encontraba dentro del edificio, sacando una lata de Red - Bull.

-¡Oh, Hijo, Has vuelto! ¿Por qué tan temprano?- Decía su padre mientras entraba a la cocina

Hipo no respondió, solo se dignó a tomar un trago del energizante y apoyar sus manos sobre la mesada. De esa forma se parecía mucho a su padre cuando estaba preocupado por algo, y este no tardó en darse cuenta de ello

-Oye, hijo, hoy te vi con algunos moretones, pero no te dije nada porque estaban curándose-Sin embargo, el mismo sabía que era para que no se sintiera peor por el cambio, en todos los lugares a donde iban pasaba lo mismo- Me llamaron del colegio diciéndome que te habían lastimado, pero que ya estabas atendido y que no me preocupara por tu salud, porque tenían una gran enfermera reconocida en la historia. No quería preguntarte nada para que no tuvieras que recordar ese mal momento, pero veo que no me queda de otra que explicártelo. Lo siento hijo, y pensaras que soy un mal padre por no darte la atención que necesitabas en el tiempo justo

El adolescente solo levanto su cabeza, sacándose la capucha y dándose vuelta para que su papa lo pudiera ver. Este se percató de inmediato de la situación, y no pudo hacer más que deprimirse. Las heridas no estaban del todo curadas

-Traeré el botiquín con el ungüento y una bolsa de hielo para bajar la hinchazón. Veras que no tardara mucho tiempo en sanar

Hipo solo sonrió, su padre realmente se preocupaba por él, y no lo que pensaba. Era increíble saberlo, y era bueno tenerlo en cuenta, siempre que haya una persona apoyando en las buenas y en las malas, todo saldrá bien.

Cuando Estoico trajo todo lo que necesitaba, el castaño se sentó en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar mientras el pelirrojo lo atendía. Pasaron un buen rato de ese modo, charlando y comentando situaciones que les habían sucedido, cosas increíbles y algunas vergonzosas, pero llegando a crear un ambiente muy allegado al familiar. Estaba uno en frente del otro, pasando un buen rato, hasta que el celular del Presidente suena chirriantemente, arruinando el momento

-AAAHHHH- Suspiro enojado-Es Banderfrut, perdóname un momento Hipo

El joven hizo una seña de que no había problema, y como inercia miro hacia el reloj, ¡Eran las 6:30 pm! Dentro de 30 minutos tendrían que estar en la conferencia Presidencial, lo cual implicaba atuendos de gala, mucha gente y mucha elegancia, cosas que no caracterizaban a Hipo

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Solo cálmate! Nos cambiamos y vamos para allá- Decía Estoico haciendo unas señas a su hijo para que se cambiase

Este solo se dirigió a su habitación, para encontrarse con una caja bastante fina sobre su cama, y al decidir aproximarse, se vio frente a una tarjeta

-''Hola Hipo!

Te mando esto para que lo estrenes hoy a la noche, quiero verte bien vestido, acuérdate de cepillarte bien los dientes y peinarte como se debe, aunque lo último es broma, suena imposible poder dominar tu cabello, créeme, lo se

Te veo hoy en la noche

Un Gran abrazo de tu Prima Preferida, Cleo''

El adolescente no pudo más que sonreír, la chica era su niñera desde los 7 años, época en donde perdió a su madre, y desde entonces ella ha cuidado lo más que pudo de Hipo, siendo todavía una adolescente. Sin embargo, para el castaño verla se le hacía habitual, pese a que estaba contratada por el gobierno para trabajos menores, ya que por el estudio que estaba cursando no podía hacer nada mayor. La joven tenía 26 años y cada vez que había una reunión, conferencia, fiesta privada o asamblea se reunía con Hipo para que este no quedara solo. Eran muy buenos amigos, a pesar de ser primos.

Sin más preámbulo, abrió la fina caja con la mayor rapidez, y dentro encontró un traje, el cual al desplegarlo demostró los colores y las combinación. En general era marrón, camisa verde y corbata del mismo color que el traje. Eran los colores que identificaron al muchacho en su vida, menos en los asuntos presidenciales, ya que siempre llevaba un traje negro con moño del mismo color. En la caja también se encontraba un par de zapatos clásicos marrones, los cuales obviamente, hacían juego con el traje.

Hipo, con la felicidad de poseer nueva ropa, se cambió muy rápidamente, se arregló y se dirigió a la sala en donde lo esperaba su padre. Este solo empezó a reír estrepitosamente, como solía hacer

-Vamos, no es tan malo- Dijo el adolescente, quien acompaño las risas de su padre

-¡No dije eso! Es genial, estuve buscando algo así para ti por años, ¿Dónde lo habrá conseguido?

-Ella ha de tener sus contactos- Comento Hipo mientras sonreía

-Bueno, vámonos porque llegaremos tarde, y soy la presencia más importante de esa conferencia-Aclaro sonriendo

El castaño solo copio la actitud de su padre, y con la misma sonrisa de su casa se encontró en la fiesta. Todos se acercaban a él y lo saludaban, alagaban e hasta idolatraban, pero sabía que solo era por su padre. Sin embargo al poco tiempo se le acercó una joven mesera con una bandeja

-Señor Haddock Junior, ¿Se le antoja una copa de gaseosa? Es agitada, no revuelta

-Disculpe, pero en estos días estoy de dieta

Los dos se echaron a reír en medio de la gente, mientras estos los miraban un poco extrañados

-Oye Hipo, vayámonos un poco más lejos de toda esta multitud-Sugirió la Joven guiando al muchacho por entre medio de la gente

Llegaron al frente del escenario, un lugar pequeño en una sala enorme. Estaba todo de blanco, con grandes ventanales que dejaban ver la ciudad desde un sexto piso, mientras unas pocas mesas regadas daban hogar a los más exquisitos comensales momentáneos, aun así casi no tocaban la comida

-Vaya Cleo, hace tanto que no te veía, has cambiado mucho- Le dijo el adolescente a la joven camarera

-Por favor Hipo, no exageres, fueron dos míseros días-Acotaba mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar

-Lo sé, pero me cuesta adaptarme, y gracias por el traje-Agrego con una sonrisa que fue correspondida- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?

-Pues, por allá esta Banderfrut y algunos trabajadores suyos, con el estrés escapando por sus poros

-Ni me lo menciones, arruino mi momento Padre e Hijo

-Me parece muy posible, es de lo más inoportuno, tiene esa tonta costumbre implantada en su ser

-¿Alguno más de relevancia?

-Pues, algunos concejales, ministros, nada poco común. Ahh, y Frost

-¡¿FROST?!-Dijo el joven totalmente exaltado

-El mismo, y su padre, más al fondo, un gigante traje rojo y una barba blanca

-Ya me dieron ganas de irme-Decía el joven mientras comenzaba a caminar, hasta que Cleo lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, cuidando de no desarreglarla

-No te vas a mover de acá, según se aún tengo la autoridad de ser tu niñera, y aun mas, tu prima, y eso es totalmente legal

El joven solo se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a resoplar hasta que se cansó y volvió a la normalidad

-Y…Sé que soy un poco inoportuna, pero…-Acoto la pelirroja mientras se frotaba el brazo-¿Qué tal te ha ido en Berk?

Hipo simplemente suspiro, no le hacía falta hablar para explicar todo lo que había sucedido

-Lo de siempre, bravucones, luchas, flacucho herido, chica imposible- Al pronunciar esto último se sonrojo, no podía creer que lo había dicho

-¿Perdona? ¿Chica Imposible?-Pregunto Cleo entre risas-Hipo, un completo enamorado, nunca lo creí verdad, siempre burlándote de las ''Tonterías de Adolescentes que te rehusarías a pasar'', ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Decaímos en la tontería?-Volvía a decir sin parar de reírse

-Cállate-Dijo el castaño cruzado de brazos

Como si fuera poco, en ese mismo momento se habría paso alguien que empeoraría totalmente a situación

-¡Hipopótamo! ¡Hay estas! Pensé que el zoológico ya te había raptado- Burlaba un joven de cabello blanco entre risas

-¿Es necesario que aclare que esta pelea ya la tienes perdida? ¿O necesitas que te recuerde el ''Fenómeno Jack''?

El adolescente comenzó a sudar precipitadamente, mientras buscaba una forma de desviar la conversación

-Como sea amigo, sabes que estoy bromeando. En fin, ya habrás conocido a mi novia ¿No?

Hipo quedo congelado -_¿Frost, CON NOVIA? ¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos?_ Se decía para sus adentros mientras miraba como aparecía la chica entre la multitud. Era una joven de pelo rojizo y enrulado, lo que más se notaba

-Hipo, ella es Mérida, descendiente de uno de los reyes de Europa-Acotaba con una gran sonrisa

-Un placer conocerte-Decía el hijo del presidente aun impresionado-''_Creo''-_Pensaba mientras escuchaba la respuesta de la joven

-El placer es mío, Hipo-Dijo la joven demostrando una sonrisa

-Bueno, ya que se conocieron, ¿Por qué no presentas a tu novia? AHHHH, CIERTO, NO TIENES- Agrego de una forma macabra el de pelo blanco

Hipo simplemente fregó sus dientes mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Cleo se dio cuenta de que la conversación no estaba tomando un buen camino para su primo, así que decidió intervenir. Sin que los presentes se dieran cuenta saco el celular de Haddock de su saco y lo puso en su bandeja de comidas

-Señor, tiene una llamada urgente-Insistió la camarera

El castaño seguía un poco molesto, aunque sabía que era lo mejor seguir la historia que Cleo planteaba, ya que si no la velada tomaría una inclinación equivocada

-Lo lamento, Frozen, tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación para otro momento- Concluyo el chico con la mejor sonrisa que podía mostrar

-Como sea, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Me acompañas a buscar unos bocadillos, cariño?-Pregunto el joven como todo un buen mozo

-Por supuesto, Jack-Respondió la chica mientras pasaba su brazo por el brazo de su novio-Nos vemos luego, Haddock

Hipo le sonrió con debilidad, mientras los veía irse

-No tengo ni una llamada, ¿Cierto?

-Ni una sola-Contesto la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Sabias que eres genial, ¿No?

-Para eso soy tu prima, tonto-Decía mientras le despeinaba todo el cabello

-¡No, Cleo, Basta!-Trataba de defenderse el castaño-Mira lo que hiciste

Pero para ese entonces su padre ya estaba subiendo al escenario. Comenzó a dar una conferencia, lo cual, como se estipulaba duro bastante, haciendo que el tiempo no pasara nunca. Sin embargo, la noche ya había hecho contacto con la tierra y de un momento a otro la gran charla había terminado y todos estaban disfrutando de los deliciosos bocadillos.

-Oye, Hipo, aun te sigue gustando el Heavy, ¿Verdad?

-Por favor, Cleo, no exageres, fueron dos míseros días-Respondía copiando la misma pose que había tenido con el su niñera

La chica había llevado su cara de felicidad a una cara de monotonía, mientras el adolescente no paraba de reír

-Como sea-Agrego la pelirroja mientras se arreglaba el cabello para que no se notara su enfado-Mi novio dará un concierto mañana por la noche, y me dijo que te invitara porque sabía que te iba a gustar

Hipo simplemente sonrió de felicidad, mientras asentía emocionado

-Cuenta con mi presencia, Bruja nivel 28

-No me rebajes por mi nivel, que tú seas Domador de Dragones nivel 80 no te hace mejor que yo

-Claro que si

-Tú no tienes un auto en la vida real-Dijo la chica maléficamente mientras sonreía

El castaño solo se cruzó de brazos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo, para luego levantarla y poder aclarar un poco más lo de la presentación

-¿A qué hora va a ser?

-Tipo a las 8:00 pm comienza. Erik pensaba en pasarme a buscar y luego pasar por ti, si querías, cosa de que tu papa no te retenga con eso de las prevenciones-Decía la chica mientras se reía

-Da el mismo discurso todas las veces que me lleva a esos conciertos, que solo tienen remeras para vender, por suerte

-y no te olvides de la Coca-Cola

El adolescente la miro con indiferencia, mientras la joven ponía un rostro infantil

-Prefiero toda la vida Red-Bull

-Como quieras, refinado-Agregaba entre risas

-¡No soy refinado!

-Claro que lo eres

-¡No lo soy!

-Sí que si

-Cleo, Hipo-Saludaba Estoico por detrás de los dos jóvenes

Estos quedaron helados del susto, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era el presidente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dieron rápidamente vuelta para saludarlo

-Hola papa-Dijo un poco nervioso el castaño

-Buenas Noches, tío-Saludaba la pelirroja

-Me alegro de que se estén divirtiendo, pero es hora de irnos. Si quieres, Cleo, te dejo en tu casa, me queda de ida-Ofreció con una sonrisa el gran hombre

-Muchas gracias, señor. Pero… ¿Está seguro de que no es mucha molestia?

-¡Oh, por favor Cleo!-Contesto estrepitosamente el robusto hombre, hasta el punto de llegar a asustar-Vamos, te llevo, de paso saludare a tu padre

Rápidamente aceleraron el paso hacia el auto de uno de los hombres más famosos de ese país, para que luego este llevase a la chica a su casa y luego se dirigiera a la suya respectivamente.

Mientras, en ese mismo momento, una rubia desesperada llamaba por teléfono a su mejor amiga

-Hola Brutilda, por favor, dime sin rodeos, ¿Me puedo quedar en tu casa a dormir?-Pregunto una Astrid desesperada al teléfono

-¿Te das cuenta que estas llamando a media noche?-Contesto dormida la adolescente

Astrid quedo descolocada por la respuesta, tenía una vista diferente de su rebelde compañera, y era extraño que sonara como si estuviera dormida a esa hora

-¿Qué no te quedas hasta más tarde?

-Ehh…..ejem….gggjjhh…..pues…..anda medio mal la línea…como sea, ¿Por qué quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Quedamos en vernos mañana para ir al concierto

-Es importante, en serio. Ya le pregunte a mis papas, y no tienen problema, pero créeme que cuando es muy serio es porque realmente es serio

-Mira, mis padres ahora están durmiendo, Astrid. Si prometes entrar por la puerta de la cocina puedes venir

La rubia no grito en el teléfono porque no le quedo aliento de la emoción. Simplemente abrazo el tubo de plástico muy fuertemente antes de seguir hablando

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…..Te abrazaría en este mismo momento

-Si, como sea…..Te estaré esperando adentro, solo golpea suave y te abriré-Murmuro la joven

Al decir esto, ya tenían acordado todo el plan, por lo cual solo les quedaba llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando el auto de Astrid quedo justo en frente de la casa Thorson, la rubia bajo del coche y despidió a sus padres, para luego dirigirse a hurtadillas hacia la parte trasera de la vivienda.

Dio suaves golpes en la puerta de la cocina, por lo cual Brutilda la abrió rápidamente evitando que sus padres se despertaran y que el frio del invierno no las congelara.

-Gracias Tilda, en serio, te debo una-Decía la chica aferrada a su almohada y su mochila

-Lo anotare en tu cuenta-Agrego con una sonrisa su amiga

Las dos tomaron rumbo hacia la habitación de la joven Thorson de la forma más sigilosa posible.

Cuando llegaron, la dueña de la casa cerró la puerta y se desplomo en la cama, mientras la otra rubia tomaba asiento en el puff violeta oscuro de su compañera

-Escúpelo, Astrid-Musito la chica planchada en el colchón

-Es… mmm… Bueno… ¿Mis padres?-Comento un poco nerviosa

-Y que con tus padres

-Ellos…Yo… eeemmm…-Suspiro lentamente-No es eso

-Para que lo dijiste entonces

-Es que no es algo muy común en mí, ya sabes, no soy de esa clase de chica que se preocupa por ''Esas Cosas'', pero ahora no lo sé-Dijo agachando un poco la cabeza

-No te entiendo-Aclaro ya sentándose su amiga

-Bueno, tu sabes… ¡Porque me es tan difícil hablar de eso!

La chica se paró de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, mientras Brutilda trataba de entender a qué se refería

-Como sea Astrid, si no lo quieres decir, da igual-Susurraba mientras se dirigía a la computadora de su habitación

-¡No!...Es…Es que…¡Estoy enamorada de Haddock!

Tilda paro en seco, mientras su mano temblaba ligeramente. Astrid, por otro lado, se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que dijo, por lo cual preparo su celular con marcado rápido a paramédicos

-Bueno, no es eso así de ''querer querer'', sino que es como, algo chiquito, diría que una atracción, o parecido a eso-Aclaro la rubia

Pero su amiga seguía un poco shockeada, tratando de entender lo que pasaba

-Bueno, no es feo, hasta que si es lindo, con un poco de adorable, yo creo que también…

Pero Astrid la miro de una forma horrible

-¡IIIUUU, SI ESTAS ENAMORADA!

Fueron momentos de sentimientos encontrados. Astrid sentía cosas que jamás había experimentado en su vida, y Brutilda se reía de esas cosas

Después de un tiempo, las dos ya estaban más relajadas, cada una sentada en el colchón del piso donde la visitante iba a dormir. Las dos leían revistas de música, mientras conversaban entre ellas

-¿Y sientes mariposas en la panza?-Pregunto la dueña de la casa

-Más bien es como ganas de vomitar, pero diferente

-¡Cool!

Ellas siguieron leyendo, hasta que la visitante se dio cuenta de algo

-Hey, Tilda, ¿Tienes un pijama rosado con conejitos?-Decía mientras la observaba de arriba abajo

La joven quedo helada, sin saber que contestar ante tal pregunta

-¿Y el tuyo de que es, señora perfección?

Astrid sonrió mientras se paraba y le mostraba lo que tenía puesto. Era un perfecto conjunto de rayas blancas y negras. Sin embargo, Brutilda comenzó a reír

-¿Lo robaste de la prisión o qué?-Agregaba entre carcajadas

La ofendida se sentó nuevamente retando entre dientes, mientras volvía a taparse la cara con la revista

-Envidiosa-Susurro Astrid

Las dos se quedaron así por un buen tiempo, esperando a que el día siguiente fuera, quizás, más Haddock

* * *

**Bueno, jaja, como verán, Jack esta un poco... Malote XD Pero no es por nada, simplemente se me cayo la idea así (Me encanta Frost, en serio, me mire la peli como ochenta veces XD) y bueno, mas que eso no se que agregar, simplemente que espero les haya gustado :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey Hey! creo que se me hizo costumbre saludar así XD Como están? Yo aquí traer new cap XD Espero les guste**

** Para los que no hayan visto mi perfil, siempre estoy abierta a criticas positivas, negativas y constructivas. Se los aclaro porque veo tantos revs tan lindos que me parece mentira, jajaja, creo que a algunas personas les esta gustando XD Gracias por todos los comentarios y favoritos ;) No les respondo aquí porque como habrán visto lo hago por PM**

** Otra cosa mas, si ven alguna parte de la historia que se parece a alguna creación suya, y les molesta que se parezca, simplemente me avisan y yo cambio lo que fuera que les molestara ;) Siempre tiene derecho el que llego a subir primero :D**

** NOTA:**

** HTTYD y cualquier otra marca que se mencione en la historia pertenece a sus respectivos autores y/o dueño, yo solo soy una mera fan de la serie que escribe por diversión**

* * *

_Capitulo 3:_

La mañana en la Suite Presidencial era de lo más hermosa, desde los grandes ventanales se podía ver el enorme cielo azul que abrumaba todo el paisaje esplendido, los pájaros con sonidos celestiales, alguna que otra gota de rocío… hasta que un pensamiento atormento todos los sueños positivos del joven Haddock

-Olvide hablar con Astrid

La totalidad de sus energías se centraron en vestirse y peinarse lo más rápido posible. Cuando estuvo listo, impuso paso ligero hacia la computadora, hasta que se acordó de algo muy importante.

-¿Qué hora es?

Miro en la máquina y se mostraban las 9:00 am. Hipo diviso un poco decepcionado el objeto electrónico

-Solo me queda intentar-Decía mientras habría el video-chat

Para su sorpresa, ya le había llegado una solicitud de amistad por parte de Astrid, enviada el día anterior, y no podía describir la alegría que sentía cuando vio que estaba conectada.

Se arregló un poco su cabello aun medio despeinado, y no tardo en enviar una solicitud de chateo

Mientras, en esos mismos momentos…

-Ya me despertaste, ¿Por qué eres tan madrugadora?-Pregunto una rubia molesta

-Me extraña de ti, te vas a dormir a la hora en que se duermen los mocosos de primaria-Decía entre risas mientras alejaba su vista de la computadora

-Cállate. Además, tienes una solicitud hay-Dijo señalando la maquina

-Debe ser de esa chica de primero…-Aclaro aceptándola sin fijarse mucho

Su cara se congelo al ver el rostro de Hipo. Este sonreía pícaramente, con una de las solapas de su camisa aun arriba y unas marcas de ojeras leves.

Por unos segundos la adolescente no sabía qué hacer, se quedó petrificada con los ojos verdes del joven, y su sonrisa en la cual había estado pensando en esos días. A pesar de todo, reacciono de una forma violenta y congelo la comunicación entre los dos, dejando al castaño con una pantalla en negro

-¿Qué fue…

-Eso?-Completaba Brutilda a la frase que Hipo decía desde Nightcity

Astrid había quedado petrificada y sin hablar ante la computadora, hasta que busco rápidamente un peine y vio una ropa para cambiarse.

-Oye, ¡Oye!, espera un rato-Replico Brutilda

-¿Qué quieres?-Dijo eufórica la rubia

-Mis padres no pueden saber que estas aquí, me castigaran y pensaran que mi hermano es mejor que yo

-Pero que no…-Proceso un poco las palabras que le menciono su amiga-¿Cómo que es mejor…?-Luego agito la cabeza-No puedo atenderlo con esta ropa

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres que vea tu pijama de rayitas?-Decía mientras se reía

La visitante dio la media vuelta y comenzó a peinarse, haciéndose la típica trenza cocida y arreglando su acostumbrado flequillo tapando levemente uno de sus ojos

-En serio, tardaras mucho cambiándote, y en la forma en que lo cortaste pensara que te enojaste con él o algo. Solo límpiate la cara con esa toalla y ya-Sugirió su compañera mientras se tiraba relajadamente sobre el puff

A pesar de que fuera una idea muy poco convencional, o quizás descuidada, a Astrid le pareció lo mejor en ese momento, y una vez que termino de llevarlo a cabo, descongelo la comunicación.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, Hipo ya no estaba en la computadora, sino que se lo veía un tramo más allá, sentado en un sillón, comiendo cereal con leche, mientras miraba lo que seguramente era un televisor.

La chica trato de gritar en el micrófono de su amiga para que el castaño la escuchara. Cuando este se dio cuenta, corrió rápidamente hacia la computadora con el tarro de cereal y comiendo otro poco del contenido.

-OFLHA ASHTRISD-Se escuchó desde el otro lado del monitor

-¿Qué?

El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dejo el pote cerca de la máquina, mientras tragaba lo que estaba comiendo

-Lo siento. Como estas, Astrid-Articuló el adolescente mientras sonreía levemente, sabiendo que su garganta estaba reteniendo un pedazo de comida fuera de su voluntad

La rubia comenzó a reír suavemente por lo bajo

-Que, ¿Qué tengo?

Luego el adolescente se inspecciono y vio que tenía un bigote de leche. Se fregó rápidamente la boca, y por fin todo estuvo en orden

-Esa leche….-Dijo irritado

-¿Culpas a la leche?

Astrid trataba de aguantar risas eufóricas, no podía creer que tanta ridiculez saliera de una sola persona, aunque no en el mal sentido, es más, según ella era tierno. Hipo simplemente cambio de tema

-Disculpa por no haberte llamado ayer

-No te hagas problema, no puedo decir que fue una actitud bonita pero es aceptable una disculpa

Esto izo agachar bastante la cabeza al joven castaño. Sin embargo, no se desconectó del video-chat. Esto genero un silencio incomodo entre los dos, sin muchos asuntos que tratar. Pero algo estremeció sus cuerpos

-¡Astrid! ¿Cuánto pelo eres capaz de largar cuando te peinas?

La rubia visitante se enrojeció por completo ''Increíble que este diciendo eso'' se dijo mentalmente, aunque conocía a Brutilda lo suficiente para saber que su nombre hablaba mucho de ella. El muchacho quedo totalmente congelado, pero no por el pelo, sino que por la otra chica que se encontraba allí

-¿De DONDE salió tu amiga?

-Me quede a dormir en la casa de Tilda, bueno, Brutilda- Explicaba aun sonrojada-Tenemos que ir a un concierto hoy a la noche, te invitaría, pero no creo que seas de ese tipo de personas

Por un lado eso ofendía un poco al adolescente, aunque sabía que seguro seria uno de esos conciertos melosos de la televisión, pero por el otro lado tenía esa pequeña sensación de que quizás podría, en una mínima oportunidad, ser el recital al cual le invito su prima

-¿En dónde es el concierto?

-No creo que…

-Solo pregunto- Contesto ya enfurecido el castaño

-Bueno, está bien- Dijo sin ver mucho futuro a su amistad- Es en donde estas, Nightcity

-No puede…-El adolescente había quedado atónito-¿Es de Heavy Metal?

-S-Si, ¿Por?...Espera, como sa…

Entre miradas y acciones, uno al otro se comenzó a entender, lo cual los perturbaba. Lo que creían de su compañero podría cambiar en un segundo

-Oigan, ¿Están hablando del concierto de Mark?-Decía Brutilda mientras se colocaba al lado de Astrid

Todo se confirmó, el novio de su prima se llamaba Mark, y no habría dos recitales que coincidieran tanto en una sola noche

Mientras, la única desentendida era Brutilda, quien no tardó mucho en poner su brutalidad en juego

-Oigan, quedaron como si fueran una piedra ¿Llamo a una ambulancia o qué? ¡Están blancos!

Los dos fueron entrando en razón, viendo lo ridículos que se estaban mostrando de esa manera.

-No es para tanto Tilda…Solo…-Suspiro-Ni siquiera saludaste a Haddock

-Como estas, tu…Como te llames-Saludo de una forma precipitada

-H-Hipo, pueden llamarme de esa forma si quieren, no hace falta…

-¿TE LLAMAS HIPO?-Brutilda se hecho a reír enérgicamente-No puede ser, osea, jamás dijeron ''Tengo Hipo'' Y te miraron….y..je….eso-Pero la mirada de Astrid sugería que se retirara-Siempre lo arruinas todo-Susurro

Los dos volvieron a quedar en silencio, para desgracia incomodo, el cual la rubia ya no podía soportar

-Y, tu escuchas…bueno…¿Metal?

-Emmm, pues si, quizás sea difícil de creer pero…

-¿Iras al concierto?

Las palabras de Astrid cada vez eran más cortantes, parecía un interrogatorio policial, con un ligero toque de disgusto por parte de la joven.

-Aun, A-Aun no estoy seguro-Respondió rascándose la nuca-¿Por?

-Nada, nada-Comento con la cabeza mínimamente agachada-Lo lamento Ha-Hipo, pero tengo que cortarte, es hora de que Brutilda y yo desayunemos. Nos vemos luego

Sin mucho preámbulo corto la comunicación. Dejo la computadora de su amiga y en una acción rápida salto a la cama de la misma, comenzando a gritar con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Al ver esto, Brutilda, quien traía dos platos de cereal, dio media vuelta mientras le decía que la esperaría abajo.

Durante el día tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que sentían y en cómo se organizarían para llegar al concierto. Astrid le explico todo lo que pasaba a Brutilda, quien hizo al menos el intento de entender lo que sucedía, muy a duras penas, ya que además de aburrido le parecía totalmente meloso. Por otro lado, Hipo estuvo todo el día desconcertado por el chat. No volvió a ver a su amiga en el mismo, y su prima le seguía insistiendo con que no faltase al recital, entre otros problemas de diferentes índoles.

Todo pasó muy rápido, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya había llegado la noche. La mama de Tilda, como era de suponerse, no tardó en darse cuenta de que una Hofferson estaba en casa, es más, lo descubrió cuando ella bajo a desayunar. Esto no quiere decir que la adolescente de la casa no recibiera un regaño, pero la chica visitante siempre andaba por su hogar, era como parte de la familia.

Para el anochecer las dos se dirigían al concierto, vestidas como auténticas metaleras, ropa negra y algo desgastada, muchas púas, entre otras cosas. Lo único malo para las dos era que iban acompañadas nada más ni nada menos que por Brutacio y Patan. Astrid había descubierto la presencia del segundo cuando bajo al anochecer junto al rubio ya vestido para el recital

-Hubiéramos pasado una buena tarde si este tonto me hubiera contado que tal belleza estaba en su casa- Decía románticamente mientras se acercaba a la de trenza azul

-Créeme, NO HUBIERA SIDO ASI- Aclaro haciendo chillar sus dientes intimidando al grandote-Y ahora, Tilda, explícame ¿Por qué demonios estoy sentada del lado de Patan?

-Porque es mi auto y no quiero estar sentada al lado de él, Dah

Una vez dicho esto volvió su cara hacia la ventana, ya viendo lo que era el lugar en donde se haría el recital. Luego de unos segundos, la madre de los gemelos estaba yéndose para la ciudad de Nightcity, dejando a los jóvenes en el lugar

Entraron todos en grupo, viendo que aún no había comenzado el espectáculo, aunque al poco tiempo el cuarteto se dividió, ya que Patan y Tacio fueron a tratar de esparcir su encanto a las chicas.

-Oye, ¿Qué no tu mama se quedaría con nosotras?-Comento Astrid mientras se adentraba en la multitud

-No, ira al centro de la ciudad, aquí se consiguen mejores precios que en Berk. Además, ella conoce a la novia del organizador, y le dijo que nos echara un ojo, por eso la estamos buscando

-Jamás me dijiste que la buscáramos

-Te lo acabo de decir, tonta

Astrid simplemente rodó los ojos, mientras su amiga la agarraba de la mano y la arrastraba por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente vieron a la pelirroja con el organizador. No tardó mucho en que las dos se encontraran frente a la joven, pero la cara de felicidad estallante solo la tenía Brutilda

-¡Oh, hola chicas! Deben ser las de Berk, ¿Verdad?

-¡SIIIIII!-Dijo enfermizamente alegre Tilda

-Es la Thorson-Aclaro su amiga

-Sí, sí, tu madre me pidió que te cuidara mientras estaba por el centro, Brutilda…

-¿Y cuándo se presentaran las bandas?-Interrumpía la emocionada

-Tranquila, están arreglando algunos equipo y afinando las violas, pueden pasar a la primera fila si quieren, allí está mi primo, supongo que tendrá cerca de su edad, lo verán con un grupo de chicos.

Brutilda, sin mucha espera, volvió a arrastrar a su amiga por todo el tramo a la primera fila. Cuando llegaron, vieron a un grupo no muy grande de adolescentes riéndose mientras bebían energizantes, con chaquetas de cuero o simplemente remeras desgastadas, pero cuando preguntaron sobre el primo de la novia del organizador, su sorpresa fue descomunal. Se presentó ante ellas una figura difícil de creer rondando esos lugares

-¡¿HADDOCK?!

El joven quedo estupefacto al verlas, simplemente no creía ni quería que lo vieran a el justo en el lugar que estaban, o que llegaran hasta allá. Sin embargo, seria de mala educación quedar perdido en sus pensamientos y no saludarlas

-Holas chicas, C-c-como están-Carraspeo-No estaba seguro de si venia o no, pero bueno, mi, mi, mi….ejem

El castaño había quedado rojo, mientras sus amigos solo lo miraban con sonrisas en el rostro

-Disculpen, niñas, pero mi amigo es ligeramente tímido, o algo torpe, lo que este primero-Decía riéndose la peli-violeta

-No, yo creo que solo es torpe-Murmuro muy fuertemente el rubio alto

-¿Y si es una combinación de los dos? ¿Qué acaso no es posible?-Comento Derek

La conversación no iba a ningún sentido, simplemente dialogaban y se reían del muchacho, mientras este trataba de seguirles la corriente y no enfurecerse.

La actitud supuestamente sociable de Brutilda la hacía comenzar a reír con los demás, mientras Astrid trataba de marcharse sigilosamente del lugar, llegando un momento en el que desapareció. Hipo no pudo pasar por alto esto, y viendo que Tilda ya había hecho nuevos amigos, prefirió seguir a la rubia que se había escapado.

En un momento, la joven apresurada fue retenida por un brazo que la paraba en seco. Rápidamente, miro hacia atrás con furia hasta ver al Haddock que ella conocía

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa?

Astrid quito su mano de su brazo con fuerza, y arreglándose el flequillo, prosiguió a hablar

-Quiero ir al baño, solo eso…

-Hey, puedes confiar en mí, si algo te molesta, solo dímelo

Entre medio de la multitud, las palabras tenían que ser casi gritadas, hasta que la rubia le indico que la siguiera, para llegar a un lugar menos transitado, en las últimas filas, cerca de donde ahora se encontraba Cleo haciendo las pruebas de sonido

-Me cuesta creer que tu estés aquí, te vez diferente, nada mas

-¿En serio?

-Claro, no te veías así en el video chat-Comento riendo

-Puede ser que esta parte no la conozca mucha gente, lo que sale en los diarios no quiere decir que sea el ''Yo, Yo'' que digamos

La pequeña conversación se había convertido en una animada charla

-Es verdad, sueles estar de traje, o con un chaleco tejido, es algo cómico…

Los dos comenzaron a reír tímidamente, pero pronto pararon en seco, dejando entre si un lugar para el silencio incómodo. Empezaron a ver a distintas dirección, hasta que Hipo pudo percatarse de la mirada extrañada que presentaba Astrid al mirarlo. Este se sintió simplemente invadido y que no le quedaba otra más que preguntar

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes, creo que ya te conozco-Comento inspeccionándolo-Si, de algún lado, estoy segura

El adolescente se sentía totalmente perturbado, las miradas que le flechaba Astrid eran casi desquiciadas, hasta que la vio parar repentinamente, quedando en shock momentáneo

-Tú eres… Tú eres… Tú eres a la única persona a la que le confié algo en toda mi vida-Dijo sin cuidado-Mi vikingo de peluche

Nada más faltaba para que en el cerebro del castaño aparecieran muchísimos recuerdos. Era increíble que no la hubiera reconocido, pero definitivamente era ella, y en toda su infancia lo que más recordaba era los tiempos que paso junto a la rubia. Recuerdos de juegos, libros, escapadas, casi todo era con ella. Sin darse cuenta, su ser había quedado abandonado parado en la tierra, casi babeando.

Astrid chasqueo unas cuantas veces sus dedos frente al joven

-Oye, Haddock, ¡Haddock!

Hipo no pudo más que agitar su cabeza precipitadamente

-Astrid… ¡Astrid! ¡No puede ser que seas tú! Te vez tan… tan... –El chico había quedado atónito, y prefería estarlo antes que decir alguna tontería

-¿Tan violenta?-Pregunto indiferentemente

-No, esa es una característica que tienes desde chica…-Aclaro entre risas disimuladas, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, viendo el rostro prepotente de Astrid frente al suyo-No, bueno, tu sabes…-Trato de aclarar el joven-Es que… Emm…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la adolescente asesto un golpe certero sobre el hombro del chico, mientras este no gritaba para no llamar la atención de metaleros burlones

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso a que se debe?-Pregunto el joven

-No era tan violenta de chica

-Eras fuerte

-Fuerte no es lo mismo que violenta

La pelea se iba acrecentando, dando un final brusco al escuchar el sonido de los inmensos parlantes provenientes del escenario. Mark estaba sobre él, y llamando la atención de todos, dirigió algunas palabras de bienvenida antes de que comenzara el show.

En toda la noche varias bandas pasaron al escenario, creando una atmósfera de gran ánimo. Tanto Hipo como Astrid quedaron mucho tiempo en las últimas filas, ya no estaban discutiendo, aunque ese pequeño detalle había enfurecido un poco a la rubia. Sin embargo, no hablaron mucho, más que algunos intercambios de frases, pero simplemente se dedicaron a escuchar sin llamar demasiado la atención. Por otro lado, estaban más que convencido de que Brutilda había mejorado de una forma catastrófica su relación con los chicos de Nightcity. Es más, se podría jurar que había algo mucho más intenso entre ella y Brandom. El joven alto la estaba abrazando mientras esta no paraba de reír, de tal forma que podría llegar a opacar los parlantes del lugar.

Toda la noche siguió igual, hasta que cerca de las 03:00 am, una señora que denotaba una forma robusta se apareció entre las últimas filas, la cual Astrid reconocía perfectamente. Sin mucho preámbulo, se dirigió a Hipo con un tono firme y claro.

-Haddock, la señora que está entrando es la mama de Brutilda, y si esta como estaba hoy, su mama es capaz de hacer cualquier barbaridad

El castaño no pudo evitarlo y desvió su vista hacia la entrada, donde se encontró con la prepotente figura de cabellos claros hasta lo que denotaba la luz. La adolescente, por otro lado, no estaba contenta con la actitud del muchacho

-¡No seas tan obvio!

-No soy obvio, simplemente me fije de quien se trataba-Explico el joven, pero mirando de reojo a la señora

-Tienes que acompañarme a avisarle a Brutilda, lo mejor sería que una vez que la encontremos, tratemos de hallar a los idiotas

Por un momento el castaño pensó seriamente que estaba hablando de sus amigos, lo cual era un poco ilógico conociendo muy superficialmente a Astrid. Esta, al notar la cara de confusión y leve enfado de su acompañante, se acordó de que en toda la velada no había mencionado la presencia de sus compañeros de clase

-No, espera, no es lo que crees… Brutacio y Patan andan por el predio del *reci, a ellos me refería con lo de hoy, pero no los vi en toda la noche-Aclaro un poco preocupada

El muchacho denoto una mirada firme y decidida, mientras divisaba por última vez a la madre de los Thorson

-Pues, que estamos esperando…

Los jóvenes, después de sus miradas de aceptación, dirigieron paso veloz a las primeras filas, donde se encontraba la pandilla de cinco chicos eufóricos. Estos no paraban de gritar y aumentar el barullo, hasta que vieron llegar a los dos adolescentes de entre la multitud.

Al verlos, Brutilda se separó rápidamente de Brandom, mientras este la miraba algo confundido. Los demás simplemente le dirigieron rostros algo divertidos a los recién llegados

-Que, ¿Ya terminaron de besuquearse en el fondo?

Hipo quedo paralizado ante el brutal comentario de Lara, mientras que Astrid se sonrojaba enormemente. Todos comenzaron a reír, aunque de forma un poco más tenue por parte de Tilda. El castaño miro con algo de furia a sus amigos y prefirió proseguir por lo que venían, ya que a su acompañante los impulsos le estaban por ganar, y no terminaría en nada bueno.

-Oigan, escuchen, es serio. La mama de Brutilda está en la entrada, y tenemos que buscar a otros dos chicos de Berk que andan perdidos por ahí.

-Y será mejor que termines con todo… esto…-Le susurro Astrid a Brutilda acercándose un poco más a ella

-¡Pero el concierto está en la mejor parte!-Exclamo Derek

Astrid codeo a Hipo, diciéndole que tenían que irse, porque si no lo hacían ellas terminarían muertas. El joven les dedico una última mirada defraudada a sus cuatro compañeros de banda, y comenzó a moverse por todo el lugar junto a las dos chicas.

-A este paso no los encontraremos a tiempo-Dijo Astrid mirando firmemente a Hipo

Este agacho un poco la cabeza, y la volvió a levantar, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente. Mientras, Brutilda saltaba alocadamente al escuchar los estrepitosos acordes de la guitarra.

Astrid tomo a Hipo del brazo y lo llevo un poco más lejos

-¿Tienes algo de fuerza?

El chico la quedo mirando confundido

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito subirme a tus hombros

El muchacho se congelo por un minuto, y asintió inseguramente ante la acotación. La adolescente hizo el mayor esfuerzo para subirse a el sin quebrarle los huesos, mientras este se aguantaba el dolor que el peso le producía. Una vez que la joven estuvo ubicada, Hipo se enderezo difícilmente mientras trataba de mantenerla en alto y no balancearse. La rubia miraba a todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal de ellos.

-¡Rayos! Parece que no están dentro del predio

-¿Qui-ui-quieres que me mueva?-Dijo algo adolorido el castaño

La chica se bajó de su espalda de un salto, y salió corriendo por entre medio del público. Hipo, algo desorientado y adolorido, la siguió difícilmente por entre la multitud.

Al llegar a una puerta escondida del lugar, la rubia paro en seco, cruzándose de brazos, mientras su amigo llegaba tras ella agachándose jadeante tratando de reponer energía.

-Son unos idiotas-Comento la joven pateando al rubio pelilargo

El castaño no entendía a lo que se refería, hasta que salió afuera y vio la escena. Tanto Patan como Brutacio estaban dormidos, recostados contra la pared, con lo que parecía ser yuyos de alguna clase en las manos. El adolescente quedo algo con fundido.

Al ver la mirada que su acompañante presentaba, la muchacha trato de explicarle lo que ella suponía que había pasado

-Es hierba canina, un producto nuevo que se compra en las veterinarias. Relaja a los perros con rabia u otras cosas, pero estos estúpidos se la comieron. No puedo creer que sean tan inútiles

Astrid seguía pateándolos para despertarlos, mientras Hipo no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Miro una y otra vez lo que sucedía, hasta que su esfuerzo tuvo un repentino paro. La resignación lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que no le quedó otra que llevar a cabo la única salida a la situación que le quedaba

-Supongo que… tendremos… que cargarlos-Sugirió Haddock sin parar de mirar a los jóvenes

La adolescente se paró firmemente y con las manos en la cintura tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, estirándose todo lo que podía y exhalando una buena cantidad de aire. Hipo quedo un poco desconcertado, hasta que la chica interrumpió su descanso temporal para velozmente dirigirse a los pies de Patan

-Tú arrastra a Brutacio, yo arrastrare a Patan. Dentro buscaremos a alguien que nos ayude

El castaño no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero no dejaría a Astrid sola llevando dos cuerpos inertes. El adolescente, con toda la fuerza que podían hacer sus delgados brazos, arrastro difícilmente a Tacio dentro del predio, esperando que nadie preguntara porque lo hacía. Astrid lo seguía con Patan, aunque ella venia más rápido, provocando algunos saltos en el cuerpo del desmayado, y por ende algunos moretones que no eran tan accidentales.

Aunque no pareciera, el cuerpo del rubio pesaba muchísimo más que el de una persona promedio, por lo cual para esos tiempos Hipo ya estaba exhausto, sin importar que hubiera recorrido tan solo un corto tramo hasta entrar al lugar. Una vez lo hicieron, depositaron a los adolescentes cerca de la pared y pararon a descansar

El castaño estaba jadeando acuclillado contra el muro, mientras la rubia miraba al público desesperada.

-Hipo, hay problemas, y son graves…-Alerto sin desviar la vista de un punto en especial

El joven levanto la cabeza, mirando por unos segundos el rostro aterrado de su compañera. Se levantó con dificultad, aun bastante cansado, y dirigió la vista a donde señalaban las pupilas de Astrid. Estaba totalmente seguro de que la chica no se equivocaba. La madre de Brutilda había llegado hasta su hija, y los chicos de Nightcity demostraban caras de pánico ante lo que pasaba, lo que se notaba aun en la lejanía. Tenía que haber una solución, no era tiempo para que Astrid se cruzara de brazos, aunque no estaba enterada de lo que Hipo planeaba.

-Iré a buscar a alguien, ya vuelvo

El castaño desapareció de la multitud, y se adentró por detrás del escenario. Como no era un recital tan importante, no había seguridad en la entrada, aunque si más al fondo. Apenas lo vieron, los oficiales no tuvieron problema en dejarlo pasar.

-¡Mark, Mark!... ¡Hey, Mark!

El hombre reconoció rápidamente la voz, aunque se limitó a darse una media vuelta rápida e invitar a Hipo a unirse a la ronda donde se encontraba junto a los músicos.

El oji-verde estaba seguro de que el morocho ni se imaginaba sus intenciones, por lo que lo primero que se le podría haber pasado por la cabeza es la intención que podría tener Hipo de conocer a los músicos. Fuera como fuera y pensara lo que pensara, se acercaría a Mark

-¡Waw, Hipo! Qué bueno que pudiste venir, Cleo me dijo que se te podría complicar-Comento mientras se reía un poco aun de la conversación que estaba teniendo segundos antes con los artistas

El hombre se había alejado del grupo de personas con el cual entablaba conversación, ya que noto ciertas rarezas en la forma de llamarlo que tuvo el primo de su novia

-También me alegra verte, pero ahora está pasando algo muy serio-Dijo el castaño enfatizando la palabra ''serio''

Sin perder mucho tiempo, el morocho dirigió paso veloz y firme por detrás de Hipo, mientras este le iba explicando lo que había sucedido, hasta que llegaron donde se encontraba la rubia, muchísimo más nerviosa.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! Dijiste que irías y vol… ve…-Pero no pudo terminar la frase al ver al organizador llegando detrás de él.

El gran ser saludo amistosamente a la congelada adolescente, quien podría jurar que a pesar de no estar prestando especial atención a su boca, sabía que se encontraba abierta. Por otra parte, el tímido castaño se adelantó a pararse al lado de ella y mirar a los cuerpos inertes

-Bien, ya lo traje. Lo mejor será sacarlos de acá, c-creo, s-si t-tú estás de acuerdo-Comento algo temeroso, conociendo la reacción que había tenido minutos antes, recordando su lado predominante

La joven los miro una y otra vez, hasta llegar a una clara conclusión

Muy pronto, tanto Astrid como Mark cargaban el cuerpo de Patan, mientras que Hipo con gran dificultad llevaba a Brutacio.

-¡Mar rápido, Hipo!-Exclamaba el morocho

-¡Que quieres que haga, estoy solo y soy débil!-Respondió con aun mas prepotencia

Entre tanto, la rubia no paraba de sudar. Podría jurar que Patan era más pesado que una bolsa de papas llena de piedras. Quien sabe cuántas comidas llegaba a devorar al día.

Por otra parte, Brutilda estaba siendo arrastrada del oído por su madre, quien de una forma llamativa y furiosa empujaba a la gente para que le abrieran paso

-Ya falta poco-Dijo Mark viendo que estaban cerca de la entrada

-Gracias al cielo-Decía Hipo con los últimos alientos que podía dar a conocer

Apuraron un poco más el paso y llegaron a la intemperie antes de que la madre de Brutilda se apareciera por esos lares. Estaban muy cansados, pero en mayor parte Hipo y Astrid, quienes eran los únicos recostados contra el auto de la señora Thorson. Mark, por su lado, estaba parado enérgicamente, mínimamente afectado por cargar con un inconsciente

-Hay… que… ponerlos dentro del… del auto-Comento la joven ya reponiéndose, aunque sin aliento

-Pero no tenemos las llaves-Dijo el castaño con un leve tono sarcástico en su voz

Astrid lo miro amenazantemente, aunque tenía que admitir que era imposible no perderse en sus ojos verde bosque. Ladeo rápidamente su cabeza, tenía que borrar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente.

-Pues, si no le dicen a nadie, bueno, más bien a Cleo, yo tengo una forma de hacerlo, pero hay que apurarnos, creo que ella está deteniendo a la mama, al parecer ya supuso lo que hacíamos…

Los dos chicos no dudaron ni un segundo en asentir a la propuesta, aunque no estaban seguros de que se trataría. El morocho saco del bolsillo de su pantalón un alambre y lo incrusto en la cerradura. El tiempo pasaba y los movimientos que hacia no daban buenos frutos, el sabía que los minutos corrían y que su novia no podría detenerlos por mucho.

En un golpe de suerte, la puerta se abrió, pero con ella comenzó a sonar la alarma, que parecía no tener final. Era puro karma, una mala acción contraía con ella consecuencias peores.

Metieron como pudieron a los inconscientes dentro del automóvil, y haciendo caso omiso a una precipitada señal de expulsión por parte de Astrid, tanto Mark como Hipo (más bien Hipo arrastrado por Mark) corrieron rápidamente a esconderse a cercanías del predio, con la visibilidad obstruida por algunos pastizales

No tardo ni treinta segundos en llegar la madre de los Thorson, quien con paso firme y apurado, sin soltar a su hija, apareció en la escena viendo a la rubia parada al lado del coche con la puerta abierta

-¡Astrid! ¡¿Qué haces abriendo MI AUTO?!-Grito aterradoramente a la adolescente

El castaño se sobresaltó, la mataría, de eso estaba seguro, pero no de como lo haría. La chica estaba blanca, y el muchacho jamás vio a una persona tan asustada, y jamás pensó que esa persona seria Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, la joven más ruda que había conocido. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que cualquier persona estaría asustada ante tal inmensidad. La señora Thorson era de temer

-M-Mire, y-yo vine con l-los chicos al auto, y n-no vimos que tenía alarma

-¡Estaba abierto!-Exclamaba sin soltar a su hija

-S-sí, si señora

La mujer miro frustrada al suelo, y empujo a su hija dentro del auto, indicándole a Astrid que también subiera. Pronto, ya estaba arrancando el motor, e Hipo salió de su escondite. Si hubo algo que pudo recordar de esa noche, era la última mirada deprimida que le dedico su amiga a través del parabrisas trasero. Quizás le comenzó a importar más de lo que él creía.

* * *

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y traten de disculpar cualquier cosa que este mal escrita o la falta de cohesión en algunas parte :P **

***reci: Que se yo, si estas hablando no vas a decir ''Recital'' todo el tiempo, bueno, yo no lo hago, me es mas habitual decirlo así, pero en realidad da lo mismo XD**

** Por otro lado, lo de la amistad de infancia ya lo consulte con Earline Nathaly (La creadora de Ensoñación) y no tiene problema con que lo mencione :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Hey Hey! Como se encuentran? Yo aqui, de vuelta XD . Bien, este cap es muy... No lo se, solo léanlo si quieren XD (Sigo sorprendiéndome con que a algunas personas les guste XD Es maravilloso!)**

** Bien, emm, si no describo mucho a algún personaje es mas porque ya sabemos como son físicamente (Iguales que en la peli! :D) mas que igual describo la vestimenta ;)**

** NOTA:**

** HTTYD y todas las marcas mencionadas son de sus respectivos dueños y/o autores, yo soy simplemente una mera fan que disfruta escribiendo sobre todo eso XD**

** Que lo disfruten, gente linda! :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 4:_

Era de mañana, otra vez, una muy fría y nevada. Los copos de nieve apenas si se escuchaban al chocar con el techo y era meritorio como para quedarse en la cama. Sin embargo, al castaño no le gustaba desaprovechar del tiempo que se le presentaba tan predispuesto para disfrutar de un buen desayuno, quizás no tan madrugador, y disfrutar del tiempo libre que tenía para dibujar, lo que más le gustaba realizar, y lo que podía realizar en ese momento, ya que su padre roncaba y si se ponía a tocar la guitarra terminaría castigado por el resto de su vida.

Como lo hacía siempre, se levantó, encendió las luces de toda la casa, aunque aún no se acostumbraba muy bien a los ambientes, ya que ayer volvieron a Berk, muy tarde de noche, y al parecer se había quedado dormido en el mismísimo automóvil, por lo que su padre lo podría haber llevado a su habitación. Luego de iluminar toda la casa, coloco algunos troncos en la chimenea, encendió fuego y paso a prender la computadora y conectarse al video-chat, lo que siempre hacia por si alguien quería hablar con él, y después se dispuso con una gran tranquilidad a tomar el desayuno.

Pronto escucho unos sonidos muy discretos que se iban acrecentando, pero Hipo los identifico al primer momento, y la figura culpable de tales ruidos se hizo presente sin mucho preámbulo

-¡Hey, amigo! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?-Comento el joven mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su fiel canino

El oscuro ser movió la cola alegremente, y junto con ello todo su cuerpo, con grandes ganas de jugar. El castaño le acaricio la cabeza, para luego salir de su estado en cuclillas y buscar el alimento referido a su mascota.

-Después podríamos dar un paseo, pero por ahora nos quedaremos dentro de casa-Decía mientras volcaba la comida en el respectivo recipiente-Tengo que terminar una tareas para el colegio, y después veré si puedo hacer algunos bocetos, con suerte papa se despertara antes del almorzar y podré hacer algo de ruido-Comento entre risas mientras colocaba el comedero en el suelo-Que lo disfrutes, Chimuelo-Dijo rascando detrás de la oreja

Por fin podía tomarse un tiempo en calma para desayunar, sin heridas, ya que por suerte se habían curado, sin problemas, sin que Astrid se pasara por su mente. Y allí estaba otra vez, el recuerdo de ella lo perseguía incansablemente, se sentía un poco asustado por ello, pero quizás era normal, o no, no tenía experiencia en lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, y se deprimía al recordar cómo se tuvo que ir la noche anterior, arrasada por la madre de una adolescente rebelde. Su cereal se había acabado, y casi todo ese tiempo estuvo abarcado por pensamientos abatallados, se empezaba a odiar a si mismo por no conciliar la tranquilidad.

Puso un fuerte empeño en vencer su cansancio al tener que llevar el bol hasta el lavaplatos ''¿Por qué era tan difícil una simple acción?'' Tendría que crear una nueva teoría filosófica, pero ese no era el momento. Dirigió paso más que veloz hasta su habitación, y habiendo sacado su mochila corrió escaleras abajo hacia la sala, donde podría realizar, según él, rápidamente todas las tareas que tenía que terminar. No paso ni una hora cuando ya las había acabado, era simples ejercicios de repaso que mandaron los profesores sabiendo que un nuevo alumno se integraba a la comunidad, aunque le faltaba leer un libro de historia, pero lo haría por la noche, bajo la luz de una linterna y con un perro dormido, porque no era sencillo detener las grandes cantidades de saltos, lamidas y corridas que este daba, mareando al pobre adolescente.

Cuando volvía a su alcoba para buscar su cuaderno de dibujos, lo detuvo una campanilla aguda que él conocía demasiado bien. Rápidamente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la computadora, que era cercana a la sala donde él se encontraba hace tan solo unos segundos. Paro en seco al ver de quien se trataba

-¿A-A-Astrid?-Se dijo a si mismo sin desviar la vista del monitor, arrugando la cara para poder ver sin necesitar de los lentes

Estaba con la remera totalmente arrugada, era la misma remera que había llevado al concierto, y le quedaba bastante holgada, tenía la calavera de Iron Maiden en el centro y el respectivo nombre de la banda en la espalda. Su pantalón seguía siendo el de jean negro que se había puedo, y tenía colocadas las medias llenas de dragones que solía llevar a todos lados. Sus cabellos estaba un desorden, y ni siquiera pensó en lavarse la cara, pero no había tiempo, si la dejaba estar podría perder la llamada, y junto con ella su amistad, no se arriesgaría a hacer algo como eso, el temperamento de Astrid, según el recordaba de su infancia y de lo que vivió en esos días, era mucho más fuerte en todos los sentidos, por lo que una simple espera significaba una suposición errónea de la rubia que no quería lograr.

-H-Hola Astrid, hola A-Astrid, hola Astrid-Saludo el chico tratando de achatar algunas puntas locas de su pelo

-Hola Hipo, estas hecho un desastre, ¿Lo sabias?-Dijo la joven entre risas

El castaño se sonrojo por completo, era imposible no notar lo desarreglado que estaba.

-Lo sé, es que… -Carraspeo-Bueno, t-tu sabes… pues… ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto resignado acompañado de una sonrisa boba

La adolescente podría quedarse horas mirando esa misma expresión, esos ojos que habrían un portal a los sueños más hermosos, a un bosque verde, quizás a las montañas, y su cabellos desarreglado, demostrando que no era un chico que se interesara tanto por su aspecto, esas pecas locas que se alzaban cerca de sus ojos... Era demasiado, seguro se había quedado mirándolo como una idiota por tres horas, aunque simplemente era lo que a ella le parecía

-¿Q-Que… Que dijiste?-Cuestiono aun algo atónita

-Pues, ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto nuevamente algo extrañado

-¡Bien! Bien, si, bien… ¿Y tú?

-Pues, también, algo preocupado, pensé que no contarías historia después de lo de anoche-Dijo acompañado de alguna que otra carcajada nerviosa

Astrid rio por lo bajo y se acomodó el flequillo. Era extraño, pero ella entendía lo enmascarada que estaba la preocupación del chico con algo cómico.

-Aquí estoy ¿No? Sana y salva, la mama de Tilda no hablo de nada en todo el viaje, me dejo en mi casa y ni se dio cuenta de que Patan y Tacio estaban inconscientes

El castaño sonrió, pero de una manera más sincera, estaba entrando en confianza, se sentía bien, y aunque aún tartamudeaba al hablar con ella, la pasaba mejor que con Patapez

-Me alegro…

Otra vez, el silencio incomodo se hizo presente ''¿Cuántas veces pasaría eso?'' No estaba seguros, pero les molestaba bastante. La joven acomodo de una mejor forma la cámara y se predispuso a terminar con tanto malestar

-¿Terminaste con los trabajos?

-Sí, bueno, la mayoría, me queda el de Historia, la cosa del libro

-Pues, yo ya lo termine, me falta lo de Química, podríamos intercambiar tareas, tu sabes, no pasárnoslas, ayudarnos, ¿Qué dices?

Hipo no entendía, era raro hacerlo por video-chat, tendrían que comenzar a hablar y acomodar la computadora para que entraran las carpetas, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió una idea, quizás algo atropellada, o muy delatora de sus propios sentimientos que aún no entendía, pero cuando menos lo pensó se le escaparon las palabras de la boca

-¿Quieres?... Bueno, no se… Quizás…

-¿Si?

-¿Venir a mi casa? Tu sabes… es… es difícil hacer el t-trabajo d-de esta forma y…-Pero fue interrumpido por Astrid

-No lo sé, Hipo, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y…

Hay estaba, siempre arruinaba todo, cuando por fin conocía a alguien que le caía bien pasaban estas cosas, ya no sabía qué hacer para no arruinar su vida, su torpeza se pasaba los limites

-A, ok, bueno, no hay problema, si quieres pode…

-¡Al demonio! ¿A qué hora, Hipo?

Si él pensaba que lo que él preguntaba era atropellado, eso era aún más atropellado. Ella no podía resistirse a tal invitación, quería conocer la casa del castaño y mientras mayor posibilidad tenia de acercársele mas amigos se harían, aunque quería evitar los sentimientos que presentaba por él, pero al parecer era totalmente imposible, no lo lograba entender, las frases se fugaban de su boca. El joven no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa boba que le llegaba a sus orejas

-No lo sé, tengo toda la tarde…

-¡Yo también!

-¡Genial! Digo… Bien, entonces, a las 2:30 pm, ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo, estaré allí

Sin más preámbulo corto la comunicación, dejando a un embobado Hipo frente al monitor. No pensaba quedarse todo el día de esa misma forma, así que levantándose con algo de dificultad, se dirigió a la sala y simplemente se sentó. No sabía qué hacer, era mucha la felicidad y la poca experiencia, contando que aún estaba procesando lo sucedido

-No es que sea una cita, pero… -Dijo el adolescente a su fiel amigo, quien no podía hacer más que escucharlo-Y tal vez, no, que estoy diciendo. No me tienen que importar esas cosas, ¿No?

Se paró y miro de una forma confundida a su mascota. Estaba enloqueciendo, jamás se puso tan nervioso por una simple visita, no entendía porque esta era diferente, o quizás él quería que fuera diferente, aunque no lo sabía. Por otra parte, explotaba de alegría, podría tener una mejor amiga, y era una persona agradable, podría ser algo inusual para una chica, pero era sincera, fuerte, atlética, bella.

-¡Dioses! ¿Qué rayos me pasa?-Se dijo a si mismo yendo con paso apresurado a su habitación

Ya no importaba lo demás, los dibujos serian en otro momento y la guitarra podía esperar, por ahora lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era no desilusionar a la rubia, daría la mejor impresión que tenía, no podía evitarlo, fue vencido por los extraños sentimientos que lo llevaron a volverse tan anormal. Y no era muy diferente lo que sentía Astrid en esos momentos

La joven caminaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio, su madre debía de estar cansada de escuchar pasos provenientes del segundo piso.

-No es una cita, claro que no-Susurraba mientras revolvía cosas en su habitación-Mmmm, quizás le guste que… No, esperen, a MI me tiene que gustar, me pondré lo que a mí me gusta

Jamás pensó en que le gustaba a los demás que ella usara, y esta vez no era diferente, o al menos no tendría que serlo. Sin embargo, había algo que la condujo a pensar en él, en esa persona con quien tanto había hablado esa semana, aunque no sabía que era. Él es diferente, y lo tenía muy claro, pero porque le importaba era la verdadera incógnita, jamás le importo alguien, bueno, no además de su familia, pero esto se tornaba inusual, y podía sentirlo. No negaba lo que le había dicho a Brutilda, porque lo sentía, y aunque tratara de evadirlo volvía a su mente, atormentándola, quizás simplemente tenía que aprender a vivir con lo que ella consideraba que era ''Amor'', ya que no conocía tales reacciones, y sabia por parte de sus compañeras que solía ser así. Entre tanto, ya había elegido la ropa que llevaría.

El almuerzo fue uno de los más fugaces que había visto Estoico. Su hijo puso la mesa como si fuera a terminarse la vida en un segundo, y finalizo de comer en menos de diez minutos, casi apurando a su padre para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Comeré a mi tiempo, jovencito, tengo toda una hora-Le dijo amenazadoramente el pelirrojo a Hipo

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que esta tarde vendrá As… ¡Bocon! Bocon, ¿Quién otro podría ser?

Una sonrisa nerviosa y rápida apareció por breves minutos de parte del joven, quien apenas termino de emitirla acelero el paso a la cocina para dejar algunos recipientes en el lavaplatos. El hombre apenas si estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía. Bocon siempre venia, era el amigo descuidado y metalero de la familia. Desde que había muerto la mama de Hipo, él se dedicaba a cuidarlo cuando su padre y Cleo no podían. No era el mejor ejemplo de vida, pero si una buena persona, confiable y tenaz, justamente de ahí saco el castaño su gusto por el metal, aunque debía admitir que a su padre también le gustaba, pero en menor cantidad.

-Bien, pero no soy tan joven como antes, necesito masticar mucho

-¿En serio? Pensé que los vikingos se tragaban todo de un bocado-Grito el chico desde la cocina

Fue puro descuido, en la historia diría algo así, pero le había salido del corazón. Estoico rugió por lo bajo, y apenas termino de comer, se levantó de la mesa cuidando no tumbar nada, teniendo gran conciencia de su tamaño, y tomo su maletín

-Vuelvo a las ocho de la noche. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Bocon, él sabrá que hacer

El robusto hombre condujo sus pasos hacia la salida del hogar, y con un gran portazo desapareció del paisaje familiar. Desde entonces, apenas el adolescente lo diviso alejarse comenzó a correr por toda su casa, limpiando, ambientando, guardando, tantas cosas que él pensaba que eran más que esenciales, aunque si sus amigos lo vieran hacer eso sabrían desde el comienzo que se trataba de algo fuera de lo común

No quedaba mucho tiempo, faltaba menos de una hora para que la rubia llegase, y aun le faltaba juntar sus carpetas de la sala.

-¡YA LLEGUE!

Era un grito potente, si dudar ni un solo segundo en esa afirmación. Hipo justo estaba por cambiarse, cuando escucho el estrepitoso saludo. Se detuvo ante la puerta de su mismísima habitación

-¡Pasa, Bocon!-Dijo con la tranquilidad, ya entrando a su cuarto

Hace un tiempo que había elegido que ropa ponerse, era extraño que le importaran ese tipo de formalidades, pero se trataba de una chica, tenía que demostrar consideración, era un caballero, trataba de mantener esos valores, aunque sabía que dentro suyo algo más lo llevaba a hacerlo, de la misma forma que se había alterado horas antes al saber que vendría. Decidió colocarse una camisa verde con un chaleco por arriba a cuadros marrones y sin mangas, un pantalón marrón bastante suelto y unas zapatillas del mismo color, aunque más oscuras y con detalles en gris.

-¡Oye, Hipo! Te traje tus carpetas por si… Waw, ¿A dónde vas?-Comento aun con los útiles en la mano

El robusto ser estaba vestido con una remera manga corta algo rota y arrugada de Motorhead, sin importarle el frio, unos pantalones grises gastados y rotos, agregándoles las zapatillas negras deshilachadas

-Es… Es que… Espero a alguien, solo eso-Respondió tomando sus respectivas pertenencias

-¿Es una chica?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Dijo provocando que su piel se erizara

-No te tomarías tanto tiempo vistiéndote si fuera uno de tus amigos-Decía mientras lo señalaba completo-Y que, ¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto algo sorprendido

-Claro que no, e-es s-solo una am-miga, nada más, iré a arreglar algunas cosas abajo-Respondió pasando por al lado del rubio, mientras este se dedicaba a seguirlo apenas salió

-Pero te gustaría

-¿Me gustaría que?-Trato de hacerse el desentendido

-¡Ser su novio, Hipo! Vamos, no lo puedes negar-Comento entre risas viéndolo de arriba abajo

El castaño estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió algo reacia

-¿De que estas hablando? Y ni siquiera la conoces, estipulas cosas sin sentido-Afirmaba moviendo excesivamente sus brazos-Además, jamás me interesaron esas cosas,¿ y que no tienes tú también cosas que hacer?-Dijo algo molesto-Yo tengo que arreglar a-algunas t-tonterías en la sala-Decía sin mirarlo, ya caminando hacia donde se había referido que iría

El robusto hombre negó con la cabeza, y prefirió no continuar con sus preguntas que el adolescente consideraba totalmente erróneas.

Los minutos no tardaban en pasar, y sin que el joven se diera cuenta ya eran las 2:30 pm. En unos segundos Astrid estaría llegando. Bocon había salido hace un rato a comprar algunas cosas y Chimuelo estaba en su alcoba durmiendo plácidamente

-''Es increíble''-Un fugaz pensamiento abatió a la joven

Estaba parada justo en donde recordaba haber visto subir al autobús a Hipo, por esa misma razón no necesitaba que este le pasara dirección. La casa no era un castillo, ni mucho menos, pero si un gran trabajo al estilo moderno, digan de admirar, aunque no quedaría horas mirándola, tenía que pasar a tocar timbre, pero se sorprendió abruptamente, ya que apenas terminaba de hacerlo el dueño de la casa la atendió

-¡Hola A-Astrid! Qué bueno verte-Saludaba sin poder evitar expresar físicamente su nerviosismo-Pasa

La adolescente traía puesto un tapado azul marino con detalles en gris, unos pantalones negros y unas botas marrones.

Fue un saludo inesperado ''¿Acaso me vio llegar y espero a que tocara para abrirme?'' pues aún no lo sabía, pero prefirió olvidarlo, y era imposible no entretenerse con lo que presentaba la casa por dentro.

-Te presentare mi casa, s-si quieres

-Claro, porque no-Contesto con una leve sonrisa la rubia

Hipo la correspondió, y se dedicaron a recorrer con tranquilidad el pasillo

-Bien, a tu izquierda está la sala-Dijo señalando lo primero que se veía al entrar al hogar, separando el pasillo con una discreta valla de madera que no tenía más que unos metros, para luego abrir paso a la libertad de recorrido-Bien, a tu derecha está la cocina-Comento felizmente mientras la rubia le daba una mirada superficial al lugar-Esas son las escaleras que dan al segundo piso-Decía mientras le mostraba esa construcción prácticamente pegada a un lado de la puerta de la cocina-Allí están las habitaciones y un baño, bueno, para cuando tienes que ir- ''Eso fue estúpido, Hipo'' Pensó el castaño mientras trataba de tapar su vergüenza claramente exteriorizada a la joven-Sigamos-Acoto rápidamente adelantándose de una forma precipitada hacia el fondo del lugar-Este es el lugar de descanso, con los ventanales que dan al patio trasero-Afirmo, ya mucho más calmado, señalando el lugar

La adolescente quedo maravillada, era un ambiente bellísimo, el patio ni siquiera parecía parte de la casa, era muy amplio, poseía varios árboles y luego se unificaba con un pequeño bosque al fondo, en donde se supondría que terminaría el terreno

-Y a nuestra izquierda, la Sala de Entretenimiento-Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación. Esta poseía varios juegos, tales como ping-pong, Pool, y hasta una mesa de Póker. También algunas máquinas de baile, de hacer palomitas, entre otros. Estaba totalmente impresionada, era como estar en el paraíso, lo tenía de todo.

-La mayoría de las cosas que tenemos son regaladas, ya sabes, para quedar bien con mi padre-Acoto con una leve risa-Aunque la Xbox fue resultado de lo pesado que estaba-Dijo ya con una carcajada

El rostro de Astrid era uno irreconocible por las personas allegadas a ella. Su sonrisa era muy amplia, y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, agregándole un leve toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Apenas Hipo dio vuelta para verla, se fijó en todas esas características y que congelado. La veía, y parecía perderse en otro mundo. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que la rubia también se había dado vuelta, y le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida. El joven tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que ella se había girado y también lo miraba, por lo que se sacudió un poco, y algo enrojecido trato de cortar el embarazoso momento.

-B-Bueno, P-Podríamos comenzar

La adolescente agacho la cabeza rápidamente y se arregló el flequillo. Era imposible para ella creer que había quedado atónita mirando los ojos verdes de muchacho, al parecer le venía pasando muy seguido esos días, y no le estaba gustando

-Sí, claro, disculpa-Comento indiferente levantando el rostro

-¡No, no, no! Descuida, si quieres puedes ir ubicándote en la sala, ya sabes, eeehhh… Aquel lugar-Dijo señalando

–Sí, ya me lo habías mostrado

-¡Claro! Bueno, y-yo iré aaaahhh… Buscar, tu sabes, ¿Mis cosas?-Suspiró-Ya vuelvo

Trato de desaparecer lo más rápido de la escena. Al parecer, las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien para el castaño y menos para Astrid, quien estaba considerando como una buena idea terminar el trabajo e irse lo más rápido posible. No podía evitar sentirse incomoda, aunque fueran situaciones tan circunstanciales como esas, y lo que no entendía le jugaba en contra en esos momentos

El adolescente no paraba de suspirar amargadamente, mientras buscaba sus carpetas y el libro que les habían asignado, hasta que escucho un grito agudo y estruendoso, y no había ni una otra persona en la casa más que Astrid. ''Hay Dioses, ¡HAY DIOSES!''. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su alcoba lo más rápido que pudo, procurando no caerse en el proceso, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras comenzó a escuchar ladridos y gruñidos un tanto conocidos para el

Lo primero que vio fue a la rubia subida de una forma ridícula al sillón de la sala, mientras Chimuelo la estaba atormentando con su inhospitalidad.

-¡Chimuelo, es solo una amiga!-Dijo ya acercándose a su mascota y agarrándola por el collar, tratando de arrastrarla lejos de ella-Lo siento-Comento Hipo mirando con gran dificultad a la joven, quien trató de tranquilizarse y comenzó a bajar un cuchillo que volvió a poner en su mochila, no salía desarmada a ningún lado

-Pensé que era más amigable-Decía mientras recordaba la escena de Hipo y su perro jugando en la nieve

-Bueno, por lo general lo es-Acoto mientras tranquilizaba al canido-No es que tiene muchas visitas, y no es un simple perro-Dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Sí, ya lo veo

-No, no es lo que tú crees. Sé que apenas te conozco y todo eso-Agregaba mientras se rascaba la nuca, ya habiendo tranquilizado al supuesto perro-Pero si prometes guardar el secreto, te lo diré, bueno, solo si tú quieres, tampoco te obligare a…

-¿Estas diciendo que esa… COSA-Pregunto señalando al animal-No es un perro?

-Pues, necesito que me confirmes que no dirás na…

-Solo hazlo

Astrid estaba un poco irritada, los momentos incómodos y el ataque que acababa de sufrir no hacían de esa una bonita tarde.

Hipo respiro profundamente, y exhalo de una forma aun mas exagerada. Miro fugazmente a su mascota, y luego de unos segundos de juntar valentía dirigió su vista directamente a los ojos de la joven

-Es un lobo

-No es cierto

-¡No, en serio! Su hocico esta abultado con su propio pelaje para que…

-Es ilegal tener un lobo de mascota-Dijo seriamente la rubia

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡Pero solo en este país! Por eso necesito que guardes el secreto. Mira, si le acomodo esto, junto un poco aquello de allá…

El castaño comenzó a despeinar a Chimuelo ante la mirada algo asustada de la chica, aunque jamás admitiría que sintió miedo en esos momento. En unos minutos, el Rottweiler se había convertido en un auténtico lobo.

Los instantes eran decisivos para los dos, aunque en mayor cantidad para el joven. Astrid miro por unos segundos la escena, el muchacho se estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y podría jurar que una gota de sudor se arrastraba por su mejilla, mientras que el oscuro ser la miraba neutramente. La rubia sacudió la cabeza levemente y se levantó con paso firme y directo hacia la puerta principal. Era demasiado para lo que ella podía soportar

-¡No, por favor, no te vayas!-Grito el adolescente levantándose rápidamente del suelo para ir a donde la joven se dirigía-¡Él no es malo!

La chica apenas sintió la palma de Hipo agarrarla con fuerza del brazo, paro en seco. No tenía más que dirigirle la mirada y escucharlo, fuera como fuera estaba en la casa del castaño, y no podía negarle el derecho a hablar, aunque no quería decir que estuviera con la mejor predisposición

-Él no es malo, Astrid, solo que no te conoce. Sé que matan gente, sé que está prohibido tenerlos como mascota-Comento decaídamente mientras le soltaba el brazo-Pero son buenos, dale una oportunidad, al menos déjame mostrártelo

Estaba algo asustada y enfadada, pero debía admitir que tenía un sentido interesante todo lo ocurrido. Además, la tranquilizaba saber que la temible bestia no se había comido a Hipo. Si este no término muerto al tratar con tal animal, a ella tampoco le pasaría nada.

-Está bien, pero si llega a pasar algo, no contaras historia-Amenazo la rubia ubicando su dedo índice justo debajo del mentón del inclinado joven

Este simplemente trato de recomponerse y darle paso para que volviera a la sala. Ella se ubicó justo frente a Chimuelo, mientras el adolescente llegaba por atrás

-Que se supone que debo hacer-Dijo con total indiferencia sin desviar la vista del canido

-Bueno, eemm… A ver. Chimuelo, es solo una amiga-Luego miro a Astrid con algo de timidez-¿Puedo?-Decía mientras extendía su brazo en dirección a la mano de la joven

Esta no estaba segura de que hacer en realidad, pero ya había aceptado la propuesta, y si eso formaba parte de ella, tendría que hacerlo, aunque lo que ella pensaba que podría ser ''Amor'' también la estaba impulsando. Apenas se la dio, el muchacho comenzó a explicarle

-Bien, tu solo relájate-Mientras iba acercando la mano de la rubia al lobo, este comenzaba a gruñir-No te hará daño, solo lo hace porque no te conoce. Tratare de apoyar tu mano sobre su cabeza, no te preocupes, cuidare de que no te lastime

A pesar del comportamiento hostil que presentaba en esos momentos Chimuelo, Hipo deposito la mano de Astrid sobre él, para luego alejarse unos centímetros y esperar de forma alerta a cualquier reacción que pudiera presentar.

Para sorpresa de la visitante, el temido animal paro de gruñir, y de a poco sus pupilas comenzaban a agrandarse. El castaño empezó a sonreír, viendo que su mascota empezaba a mover la cola. La joven no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y comenzar a acariciarlo, extendiéndose hasta su lomo.

Unos segundos después los dos estaban riendo y el lobo estaba tirado en el suelo panza-arriba, recibiendo caricias en su estómago por parte de la chica

-¡Esto es maravilloso! Él es maravilloso-Dijo la chica mirando alegremente a Chimuelo, quien recibía con gran alegría el buen gesto

El adolescente se relajó, al menos contaría historia. Por otro lado, Astrid comenzaba a recomponerse de su posición en cuclillas, dejando al animal en libertad.

-Lamento que te haya asustado-Dijo algo deprimido el chico

-Tranquilo, fui bastante drástica en cuanto a todo… Esto-Comento señalando a su alrededor-Sea como sea, creo que le caí bien a tu amigo

Los dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada e Hipo invito a Astrid a tomar asiento. El lugar era bastante confortante, había un chimenea camuflada en la pared, y juste encima de ella se encontraba un televisor plasma de no más de 30 pulgadas. A los costados del mismo se encontraban un par de amplificados, y debajo del objeto electrónico, colocado en un hueco de justas medidas se encontraba un reproductor de DVD'S. Frente a la chimenea se encontraba una mesa de te no muy larga, y alrededor de la misma habían sillones, a los costados individuales y en frente (del lado contrario de la chimenea) uno triple. Todos de cuero negro.

-Bien, s-si no te molesta p-pondré música, ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto el castaño

-Estupendo-Dijo ya mucho más confiada la rubia

El chico sonrió bobamente, mientras se relajaba por completo.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?-Decía mientras se agachaba a un pequeño mueble al lado de la chimenea, preparado para el depósito de CD'S y DVD'S

-¿Tienes algo de Hendrix?

-Eso no se pregunta-Respondió pícaramente mientras buscaba

-Oye, no puedo saber todo lo que escuchas solo por verte en un concierto

-Tienes razón-Comento acercándose a la invitada-Elige lo que quieras-Dijo mientras le entregaba varios CD'S y algún que otro DVD-Yo iré a buscar mis cosas y vuelvo

Astrid asintió y lo vio irse escaleras arriba. Era una persona extraña, pero eso hacía que la rubia lo quisiera conocer más, no sabía porque, ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin saberlo, pero al parecer su corazón estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo, y a su cerebro le costaba reaccionar.

Por otra parte, se dedicó a revisar lo que Hipo de había dado. ''The Jimi Hendrix Experience - Recopilado'', ''Electric Ladyland'' entre otros, además de algunos documentales y especiales en DVD. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente eligió el que tenía entre sus temas a ''Voodoo Child''

-¿Encontraste algo?-Pregunto el dueño de la casa mientras bajaba por las escaleras

-Este-Dijo pasándole unos de los Cd's

-¡Bien!... También es mi favorito-Afirmo acercándose al televisor-¿Debo recordarte que tienes total libertad de utilizar el reproductor?-Dijo mientras se estiraba para colocar el compacto

-Jamás me lo dijiste-Aclaro la joven con una leve risa

-Ah… Bueno, pues ahora te lo dije

Mientras ponía el CD en su respectivo lugar, la adolescente comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaba de su mochila

-¿Podrías ponerlo en Voodoo Child? Es que es mi tema favorito

Hipo no pudo evitar una sonrisa tonta nuevamente

-Justo iba a hacer eso

Una vez que lo cambio con el control, fue a sentarse al lado de su compañera. Entre tanto, empezó a revisar sus carpetas y comenzó a ojear el libro, hasta que diviso con algo de sorpresa que la rubia no paraba de marcar el ritmo con su pie, mientras cantaba sin emitir el mínimo sonido. El chico no estaba muy diferente, ya que apenas escucho la maravillosa guitarra de Hendrix, no tuvo otra que dejar correr sus instintos y hacer como si tocara los solos en el aire.

De un momento a otro, Astrid levanto su voz dejándose escuchar cantar, mientras que el castaño comenzaba de a poco a alocarse con su supuesta guitarra aérea, y no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando los dos se encontraron saltando por toda la sala. Se subían a los muebles, bajaban, corrían, hacían coros, y no esperaron mucho para levantar el volumen de la música. Pasaba un tema, otro y otro, mientras ellos no paraban de gritar, cantar, tocar y bromear entre ellos, con carcajadas que se podían escuchar a varias cuadras de distancia.

Al poco tiempo, Hipo quedo completamente solo en su locura musical, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que Astrid había parado, y cuando por fin se percató de ello, entendió que esa actitud no era de la nada. Vio que ante ellos se alzaba la figura de un tanto perturbado Bocon, quien traía varias cosas entre manos, más que nada productos comestibles.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento, no sabía que era un momento-Carraspeo-Privado

Con eso los rostros de los adolescentes se volvieron totalmente rojos. El muchacho estaba detrás de la joven, y le hacía señas al rubio de que se fuera para la cocina. Este tardo un rato en entender, y viendo que la pobre chica estaba con la cabeza gacha, prefirió retirarse sin decir palabra.

-Bocon-Aclaro Hipo tratando de excusarse-¿Quieres tomar asiento?

-Claro-Dijo un poco avergonzada mientras se dirigía nuevamente al sillón

Los dos quedaron uno al lado del otro, aunque esta vez parecían piedra, la visitante con un poco de pena y el castaño sin saber qué hacer, hasta que decidió que lo mejor y en primera instancia seria encontrar sus cosas que habían tirado entre los bailes que habían hecho. Mientras, la joven se dedicó a prestarle un poco más de atención a los detalles de la casa, sea como sea, su mayor objetivo en la visita era descubrir más cosas de Haddock, ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho!

Habían varios objetos que le llamaron la atención, pero por sobre todo las fotos que estaban sobre lo poco que sobresalía la chimenea de la pared. Toda su intriga se posaba en una de ellas, donde aparecía Hipo, su padre, y una mujer a la que jamás había visto a través de los medios. Cuando vio que su compañero estaba dispuesto a comenzar, no dudo en preguntarle

-Hipo, ¿Quién es la mujer que está en aquella foto?-Decía mientras la señalaba

El muchacho se puso nervioso, tenía que responderle, si no podría pensar que lo ocultaría por algo malo, aunque no quería decir que eso fuera bueno. Sin embargo, apenas se ponía a recordar, le era difícil retener alguna que otra lagrima

-E-E-Ella e-es… E-Es mi madre

-No sabía que la tuvieras

-Porque no la tengo-Dijo algo abatido

Astrid sintió como un golpe emocional se dirigió directamente a su cara. ''¿Cómo no me di cuenta?'' En la foto el habría de tener unos posibles seis o siete años y el presidente denotaba juventud.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años, estábamos haciendo una excursión por la Montañas de Berk, cuando una jauría de lobos nos persiguió. Ella se quedó atrás para protegerme junto a mi padre, pero uno de ellos la agarro por detrás y se la llevaron

Después de esto el anfitrión agacho levemente la cabeza, y la rubia pudo escuchar algún que otro suspiro. Quedaba muy en claro la razón de la rabia del padre del adolescente en cuanto a los lobos

-Lo lamento, no debí preguntar eso

-¡No! No te preocupes, de alguno u otra forma te lo contaría en algún momento-Decía mientras dejaba ver su rostro, con los ojos levemente rojos

La chica sonrió, más que nada por compasión y comprensión. Decidió que por el resto de la tarde sería muy cuidadosa con cada cosa que quisiera preguntar. Sin embargo, al joven no le molestaba, era una simple pregunta, y confiaba en ella.

Trato de cambiar de tema rápidamente, para alegrar un poco al castaño, quien se había decaído rápidamente

-¿Y porque viniste a vivir acá?

-Cuestiones de trabajo de papa, no suelo quedarme mucho en un solo lugar, vivo para mudarme-Dijo animándose-Pero siempre elegimos algún lugar en donde viva un pariente, a él no le gusta que yo me quede solo en casa, creo que se me olvido decirle que tengo quince-Comento con una leve risa

La rubia le correspondió de la misma forma

-Sí, mis padres tampoco me dejan quedarme sola, a pesar de que se boxeo

Eso asusto por sobremanera al dueño de la casa, y entendió varios rasgos que caracterizaban a la rubia, la próxima tendría más cuidado con cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera decir

-¡Bueno! No así como boxeo, pero es casi lo mismo, es kick-boxing-Decía mientras se reía

-¡Ah, qué bueno!-Agrego el joven a punto de morir por dentro

-Sí, aunque mi padre es profesor de historia, mientras que mi madre se dedica al arte profesional-Comento con alegría

-¿Entonces de donde viene eso del boxeo?-Pregunto con precaución

-No lo sé. Mi papa insistió en que lo hiciera, dijo que si sabía defenderme podía cuidarme sola, y ahora en vez de dejarme sola una hora me deja dos-Dijo riéndose ampliamente

El castaño trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero le era difícil después de saber lo atlética y peligrosa que podía ser. Sin embargo, no entendía ciertas situaciones

-Entonces… No te lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Por qué no le das su merecido a Patan?

Astrid cambio rápidamente sus rasgos de alegría a una notable seriedad

-Técnicamente soy una chica, es una de las muchas razones por la que no lo hago, además… Bueno, mi reputación esta en persona fría, no violenta, nadie se me suele acercar, además de Brutilda, y tú, claro-Eso hizo sonreír levemente a su compañero-En realidad eso de las reputaciones no es que me ''Súper Interese'', pero ya sabes, como que se te crean solas

-Sí, lo sé, eso de ''Debilucho'' ya está impregnado en mi-Agrego con una leve risa

La invitada lo analizo de arriba abajo, lo cual incomodo un poco al joven, para por ultimo dirigirle una mirada seria

-No eres debilucho, solo te falta algo de… de imponencia, tu sabes, imponerte ante los demás

Sin previo aviso, se paró y obligo al castaño a hacer lo mismo. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, la rubia extendió sus palmas

-Pégame

-No lo haré, soy un caballero

-Y yo una dama que te podría romper los dientes-Dijo con total seguridad, intimidándolo-Ahora, quiero un buen puñetazo en mi palma

Quizás no era que le incomodara tanto el caso de que fuera una chica, sino que lo que más le preocupaba era que viera lo débil que podía ser. El ya conocía su fuerza, y consideraba que esa palabra no se aplicaba ni en un tercio de lo que el poseía, sino que más bien se traba de lo que el ''no poseía'', pero ante la insistencia, no le quedó otra que hacer caso omiso a lo que le pedía.

Su puño no estuvo mal, pero para Astrid, que vivía peleando en sus entrenamientos, era como sentir un leve rose, aunque ya sabía la forma de ayudarlo

-Tu fuerte no es la fuerza-Aclaro mientras se acercaba un poco más a el-Te mostrare algo

Luego de decirlo, se sacó uno de sus calzados y le atino una patada justo detrás de la rodilla, aunque cuidando que fuera suave. Apenas el joven la sintió, se cayó al suelo de la inestabilidad, ya que no sentía dolor. Para tratar de evitar cualquier otra patada o golpe sorpresivo, se paró rápidamente con una ridícula posición de defensa.

-Tranquilo-Decía la rubia entre risas-Mi objetivo era otro. Sabes, no necesitas fuerza si encuentras los puntos débiles. El de la rodilla es uno de los más comunes, luego hay otros, no quieres decir que siempre tumbes a alguien con pegarle de esa forma, ¡pero funciona!

El adolescente no lo pensó dos veces, y ya que mientras ella estaba hablando él se sacó la zapatilla, no pasaron ni dos segundos de terminado ese consejo el lanzo una patada al mismo lugar donde Astrid se la había propinado. Sin embargo, esta ni se inmuto

-Oye, practico kick-boxing, ¿Se te olvido?

El castaño, algo desilusionado, miro al suelo, hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza

-Se con quién puedo probarlo

Un tiempo después se encontraban escondidos cerca de la cocina, viendo como Bocon trataba de aprender a hacer quien sabe que con vísceras de Jack. Si tenían que hacer algún trabajo, para ese tiempo se habían olvidado.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-Pregunto la rubia

-Por supuesto, es Bocon, jamás se enoja con nadie-Quizás en ese punto estaba en lo incorrecto

Sea como sea, estaban esperando ansiosamente cerca de la puerta, hasta que vieron que el robusto hombre se dio vuelta para comenzar a cocinar, buscando algunos recipientes de la alacena. Sin perder tiempo, el hijo del presidente casi se arrastró por el suelo, y cuando estuvo seguro, se paró justo detrás del gran ser, para darle una certera patada justo detrás de la rodilla, provocando una caída no tan esperada

En unos segundos, Bocon se encontraba tirado encima de Hipo, mientras Astrid no paraba de reírse

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, chico?!-Decía el rubio tratando de recomponerse

El pobre castaño estaba aún en el suelo debajo del rubio, casi sin aliento y jurando que algo se tenía que haber quebrado

-Trataba de darte una patada kick-boxing-Dijo la joven sin poder para de reírse

-Tienen demasiado tiempo libre, eso es lo que pasa-Luego, alzo al adolescente con total naturalidad, agarrándolo desde el cuello de la camisa, y lo puso nuevamente de pie-Ahora vayan a mirar alguna película o algo, si quieren puedo hacer palomitas-Agrego lanzando al joven cerca de la rubia

-¿Las harás con las vísceras?-Comento aun algo divertida la visitante

-¡Claro que no! Señorita… eemm

-Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, señor Bocon

-Solo dime Bocon, lo de señor es para cuando estoy en la metalúrgica-Aclaro con una breve risa-Ahora vayan, y pongan Ridick, así aprenden a pelear mejor, sobre todo tu, chico-Decía mientras lo señalaba, provocando una risa por parte de los dos

La tarde siguió bastante entretenida, miraron la película entre los tres, sin parar de reírse por los comentarios que hacia Bocon al decir que él le ganaría en una pelea, además de criticar los efectos especiales y algún que otro comentario sin importancia. Después, no pudieron rechazar la propuesta del robusto hombre al contarle algunas historias vikingas sobre jefes, dragones y heavy metal, aunque los dos sabían que lo último era un pobre delirio por parte del viejo ser humano, sin evitar estrepitosas carcajadas. Por último, se pusieron a charlar entre ellos de diferentes temas que a los tres le interesaban, hasta que Bocon volvió a cocinar sus vísceras, dejando a los adolescentes solos para que se despidieran, siendo ya las 7:00 pm. El tiempo volaba

-Oye, lamento todo lo pasado con Chimuelo

-No te preocupes, ahora me cae bien-Dijo acariciándole la cabeza, ya en la entrada principal de la casa

-Sí, lo note

Y se hizo presente algo que no había pasado en toda la tarde, ese silencio incomodo que poco les gustaba. Y como era de esperarse, la rubia volvió a interrumpirlo

-Bueno, supongo que es la despedida, ¿No?

-Sí. H-Había una cosa q-que quería p-preguntarte

-Dilo

-Pues, este viernes es mi cumpleaños, y quería saber, bueno, si tu quisieras, no sé, ¿Venir a comer algo y escuchar un poco de música?

Era imposible no negársele. Esa tarde había sido una de las más divertidas que la rubia tuvo, exceptuando los pequeños detalles negativos, además de que la cara del chico era una de las más dulces y tímidas que había visto. Denotaba una leve preocupación, por lo que se suponía que estaba pensando en que ella lo rechazaría

-¡Claro! Me parece una buena idea, ¿A qué hora?

-Pues, aun no lo sé, simplemente se me paso por la mente

-Podemos hablarlo el miércoles en el colegio, si quieres, los viernes a la tarde tengo kick-boxing, pero si es después de las seis no hay problema

''¿Después de las seis?'' Era un poco tarde para Hipo, pero ya vería como solucionarlo, en todo caso podría cambiarlo de día.

Sorpresivamente, todos sus pensamientos se disiparon abruptamente al sentir un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo

-¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?-Decía mientras se frotaba el brazo

-Eso, es por el susto que me dio tu perro

Luego, y tomando desprevenido al pobre muchacho, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, para separarse rápidamente

-Y esto, por todo lo demás

Hipo quedo atontado viendo como desaparecía de a poco la figura de la chica, dando algún que otro saludo con la mano a la distancia. Ese día, los dos durmieron con una gran sonrisa, habían conocido a alguien como ellos, pero complementario. Por fin encontraron lo que tanto buscaban

* * *

** Bien! jajaja, espero les haya gustado :) No lo se, eemm, disculpen cualquier falta ortográfica, si no entienden algún termino pregunten... Y si notan faltas de cohesión es porque ya no se me ocurrieron sinónimos XD**

** Pues, lo del Kick-Boxing, no estoy segura si se escribe así, y por otro lado no estoy segura de que lo que mencione sea un movimiento de este mismo deporte XD Como sea, tomenselo medio para la joda y sepan disculpar esas faltas de conocimiento XD Nah, en todo caso si lo llegue a poner mal me avisan y lo cambio ;)**

** Como sea! Un saludo muy grande a todos los que comentaron, son geniales, en serio, y no pensé que la historia pegara tanto (Porque para mi ya es mucho) :D Me siento tan feliz, y espero no desilucionarlos :P**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Hey Hey! Aquí otra vez, yo, de nuevo, se deben estar cansando XD **

** Bien! eemm, bueno, aqui va un cap medio loco, espero no los desilusione, ya que no se, se vienen los últimos caps y bue... Le estoy perdiendo la fe nuevamente XD**

** Verán, este es el cap en donde todo pasa muy rápido (En serio, muy rápido, creo que me pase con la rapidez... es bastante mas corto, que se yo :P)**

** Ya! no tengo que decir, si tienen algo que preguntar sobre algún termino, alguna cosa, criticas constructivas, positivas, negativas, pueden con toda libertad y derecho dejar un rev**

** NOTA:**

** HTTYD y todas las marcas mencionadas no me pertenecen a mi, sino que a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños, simplemente soy una mera fan que escribe por diversión**

* * *

_Capitulo 5:  
_

La mañana del miércoles fue igual que las demás, con la diferencia de que se volvería a encontrarse en persona con Astrid, y lo mismo le pasaba a la chica con Hipo. Eran nuevas esas sensaciones, todo lo que pasaron, todo lo que vivieron los había cambiado, entendieron que había otra persona que pensaba como ellos, que se emocionaba como ellos, lo habían encontrado

El martes se hablaron mucho por el video-chat, convirtiéndose en buenos amigos, y todo se comprobó cuando esa mañana el castaño subió al autobús y comenzó a divisar actitudes extrañas

Hofferson estaba empujando levemente a su amiga, ya que esta vez ella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?

-¿No quieres ir a sentarte con Patapez? ¡El está solo!

-Pero yo estoy contigo, genio-Dijo Brutilda mirándola con obviedad

-¿Sabes qué? Iré al punto. Quiero sentarme con Hipo ¿Si? Solo será por hoy-Una gran mentira por parte de la rubia

-Está bien, está bien, dejare que ''Florezca'' su amor, pero no me agrada ese Carapez-Comento levantándose de asiento

-¡Es Pata…! Ah, para que me molesto-Decía mientras le hacía señas al joven

Este, muy felizmente, iba a sentarse a su lado, divisando nuevamente esa sonrisa única que le presentaba su amiga, y esa que ella le había regalado durante toda aquella tarde, aunque rápidamente la perdió de vista al caer horriblemente sobre el piso

-Hola Perdedor, ¿Qué haces con MI CHICA? ¿Acaso pensabas sentarte junto a ella?

Era una voz demasiado conocida para él, y estaba seguro de que no saldría ileso en todo eso. Sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que pasaría. Levanto levemente la vista y se giró hacia atrás, pensando que vería a un Patan con un puño en alto, pero era justo lo contrario

-A ver, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no soy tu chica? ¡Tengo libertad, soy un ser humano!-Aclaro la rubia parada en el bus en movimiento

-Pero vamos, As…

Apenas el morocho quiso tocarle la mejilla, la adolescente detuvo su acción paralizando su brazo apretando fuertemente su muñeca

-TE DIJE-Comenzó a doblárselo-QUE NO-Estaba invirtiéndose -SOY-Su codo estaba a punto de llegar a su nariz-TU CHICA-Acoto acercándose al rostro del robusto muchacho

Apenas termino con esa acción, lo soltó rápidamente, mientras el adolorido joven termino por caer sentado y berrando en su respectivo lugar. Mientras, agarrándose de los asientos la rubia se dirigió lentamente a donde se encontraba Hipo, aun tendido en el suelo, pero esta vez de espaldas al mismo, viendo todo lo que sucedía

-G-Gracias

-No hay de que-Decía mientras le tendía su mano, para finalmente levantarlo

Los dos se sonrieron, y ante un llamado de atención del chofer, decidieron sentarse. Todo el viaje charlaron animadamente, a Astrid ya no le importara que pensaban de ella, con eso demostró ser una chica ruda y de buen corazón, lo que pensaran de su persona e Hipo apenas si le interesaba, su reputación se armaba de lo que ella era, no de lo que los demás pensaban.

Había mucha más cercanía entre ellos dos, ante las miradas molestas de sus antiguos mejores amigos, ya que, tanto ese miércoles como durante toda la semana se dieron cuenta de que ellos se llevaban mejor que con los demás, compartían demasiadas cosas en común, y en muchas se complementaban

Astrid convenció a Hipo de invitar a más personas y hacer una pequeña fiesta, hasta consideraron en invitar a Patan, sea como sea, quizás se portaba así porque pensaba que no le agradaba a nadie, o tenía problemas en su casa, aunque lo seguían considerando, sin pasarse de eso. Al final, se terminaron dividiendo la mayoría de las responsabilidades, Hipo pondría la casa y el equipo de sonido, Astrid la comida y la música, Brutilda los utensilios, Patapez los videojuegos, Patan (El que finalmente fue invitado) las películas, Brutacio algunas cosas interesantes de las cuales no quiso dar detalles, solo soltó carcajadas algo traumantes, y los chicos de Nightcity harían un mini recital en el patio trasero de la casa. Estaba todo listo, seria a las 8:00 de la noche y no tenía horario estricto de final, aunque Hipo prefería que fuera a las 12:00 pm, pero él mismo sabía que no le harían caso.

Toda esa semana fue de planificación. Patan se acercó varias veces a hablar con Hipo, y muchas otras a pedirle perdón por todo lo que había sucedido, aunque no significaba que fueran totalmente amigos, sin embargo, la invitación que le hizo el castaño provoco una reconsideración sobre qué tan malo podría ser el que fuera su amigo. Por otra parte, el organizador también recibió llamadas de Brandom, con el mismo objetivo que Patan, pero mucho más arrepentido, agradeciendo que no se hubiera arruinado su amistad, además de confesar que estaba saliendo con Brutilda y que según los demás su ánimo era insuperable

Entre tantas cosas, también hubieron ciertos problemas, pero Hipo no se enteraría de ellos hasta el viernes a la noche, aunque no eran para nada superficiales, es más, traerían muchos problemas

Sin embargo, la semana paso muy rápido, casi sin dejar razonar a los jóvenes en sus estudios, lo que era increíble al pensar en el cumpleañero. Fueron unos alocados días, pero por fin llego lo que ellos tanto añoraban, su merecido descanso en una de las fiestas más bonitas que tendrían, y no solo sería una gran ocasión para que Hipo se distendiera, sino que sus amigos sentían que les pasaría lo mismo, necesitaban relajarse después de tanto estudio

Los amplificadores ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares, cada uno de ellos con un total de cuatro bafles distribuidos de forma equitativa en la caja, y eran de los más grandes que se podían conseguir. Según el mismísimo Hipo, ''Volaran los oídos de todos''. El escenario también ya estaba armado, con la mayor parte del trabajo hecho por Bocon, el cual no hizo el esfuerzo sin asegurarse antes de que tuviera a cambio diez cajas de Coca – Cola. A él le fascinaba esa bebida, aunque lo dejaba algo atolondrado, claro, sin mencionar que eso solo pasaba cuando las ingería en cantidad, lo que justamente solía pasar

Había algunos globos distribuidos en la sala y un bonito ambiente con varios puffs en el mismo lugar, que eran de diferentes colores. Solo faltaba que los demás vengan para colaborar con lo que traerían, aunque Astrid llegaría un poco más tarde por su clase de kick-boxing, por lo que se tendría que encargar de la música durante algunos minutos

Para la fiesta no dudo en ponerse la ropa que utilizaba siempre, era la más cómoda que tenía y quería pasarla bien, no pensar tanto en cómo se veía, aunque no le sentaba nada mal la campera marrón y la remera verde.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los chicos de Nightcity, quienes vinieron con una furgoneta para poder traer los equipos e instalarse en el escenario, llegando antes de lo esperado

-¡Hola! Es genial que pudieran haber venido

-Nos trajo tu prima, agradécele a ella y a esa cosa que le quito a Mark-Saludo Zoey, señalando el automóvil del cual estaban bajando los demás

-¿Cleo vino? ¡Es verdad, me olvide de invitarla!

Era imposible que él se hubiera olvidado de ella, estaba tan ensimismado en todo lo que vivía día a día que se le había pasado

-¡Hey, Hipo! ¿Me das una mano con la bata?-Grito Lara desde detrás de la furgoneta

El castaño decidió que no podía dejar a los demás afuera esperando, así que les dijo que pasaran, saludándolos rápidamente mientras corría hacia el coche.

La rubia le empezó a pasar algunas partes, pero no muy pesadas, sabía que Hipo no era de los chicos fuertes, así que simplemente le dio el redoblante y los platillos. Pero mientras los llevaba dentro, vio que Cleo estaba seriamente parada al lado de la puerta, ya no podía dar media vuelta, tenía que enfrentarla

-H-H-Hola Cleo, que b-bueno verte-Largo una risa nerviosa

-Hola Hipo-Le ayudo con los platillos, ya que casi se le caen al traerlos todos encimados-No sabía que ibas a hacer una fiesta-Volvió a hablar de forma cortante

-¡Oye, yo quería invitarte, en serio! Pero con el colegio, la organización, las tareas, la mudanza, Chimuelo, ¿Hay que alimentarlo, sabes? ¡Y todo se me comenzó a…

-Tranquilo, lo supuse-Intervino alegremente-Por eso me invite sola

Empezó a reírse relajadamente, mientras el castaño ejercía la misma acción. Juro que jamás volvería a olvidar a Cleo, era la persona que más lo acompaño en los duros momentos, no se merecía tal equivocación referida a su persona.

Ella haba llegado vestida con un tapado abierto rojo, un suéter negro, un pantalón negro y unas zapatillas rojas con la marca en negro de Nike. Por otro lado, sus amigos de Nightcity vinieron vestidos muy relajadamente, algún que otro suéter por parte de los chicos y las chicas con camperas de cuero, ya que no estaban acostumbradas al clima de Berk, había diferencias con su ciudad

Derek y Brandom ya estaban sobre el escenario, mientras que Zoey y Lara terminaban de traer la percusión. Se encontraban probando sonido ante la mirada entretenida de los primos Haddock, cuando se escuchó el timbre de la casa

Al llegar a atender, se encontraba Patapez con una bolsa llena de lo que parecían ser juegos para Xbox.

-¡Hola Pat! Pasa

Apenas lo sugirió su robusto amigo entro rápidamente agradeciendo a los cielos poder descansar. Estaba colorado, chorreaba transpiración y se había sentado en el suelo, sin pensar mucho en otro lugar

-Vaya, ¿Qué te paso?

-Mi… Mi padre se… se quedó sin… sin el auto-Decía tratando de respirar, pero su voz se entrecortaba por la falta de oxigeno

-¿Por?

-¿Tienes un vaso de agua?

Que descortés, claro que lo tenía. Fue sin comentar nada más hacia la cocina y le trajo energizante, sería lo mejor en esos momentos. Este la tomo como si hubiera pasado días en el desierto, siendo que afuera los grados superaban los 10° bajo cero, como por lo general era el clima en Berk

-¡Fundí el motor, amigo, lo fundí! Si mi papa llega a llamar, dile que no sabes nada de mí, solo que te conté que me fui a estudiar a la biblioteca

Lo primero que le impresiono fue, al parecer, la culpa que tenía el rubio de que su auto no funcionara, y por segundo, escucharlo decir que quería que mintiera. Jamás le pidió algo así, y pensó que no viviría para verlo. Sin embargo la escusa era muy creíble, desde que conocía a Patapez este se pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que en su casa.

-Vaya, viejo, ¡¿Cómo hiciste para fundir el motor?!

-Es, es una larga historia. Quería energía para el proyecto de la feria de ciencias y…

-La feria es dentro de 6 meses-Interrumpió objetivamente el castaño

-¡Lo sé! Pero quiero que mi proyecto sea el mejor, y necesito tiempo-Hipo levanto una ceja-Tu solo escucha. Lo que paso fue que conecte un montón de cables al motor y trate de inventar una forma de extracción de energía nueva, solo que al poner el auto en marcha, comenzó a chispear todo y ¡BAM! Se incendio

Eso era demasiado para procesar. El dueño de la casa quedo impactado, y apenas si pudo articular palabra minutos después

-¡¿LO INCENDIASTE?!

-¡Fue un accidente!

-¡¿COMO INCENDIAS UN AUTO POR ACCIDENTE?!-Hipo estaba totalmente indignado, a pesar de no estar involucrado, quizás únicamente por el caso de la mentira

-¡NO LO SE, HERMANO, NO LO SE! Solo paso, ¿Si?- Luego levanto la bolsa-Dejare esto por alla-Decía mientras caminaba a la sala

El castaño quedo congelado por unos segundos más, y sacudiendo su cabeza salió del shock, dirigiéndose nuevamente al patio trasero para ver que planeaban los demás, pero como si fuera coincidencia (Aunque por la hora no lo era) sonó el timbre nuevamente, pero esta vez eran repeticiones frenéticas y se escuchaba un gran barullo fuera. Estaba seguro de quienes se trataba, pero decidió tomarse su tiempo y recorrer con algo de tranquilidad el pasillo

-Hola chicos, no neseci…tan…s-s-s-s-s-s-s-e-e-e

Otra vez había quedado paralizado. La primera imagen que tuvo fue a Patan, Brutacio, Brutilda un poco más atrás y millones de personas que no conocía

-¿No te importa que haya invitado a algunos amigos, no?-Pregunto Patan con su supuesta dulce sonrisa

El dueño de la casa estaba seguro de que los adolescentes no conocían a la mitad de las personas que se encontraban allí, y el apenas si reconocía a uno o dos que eran del colegio.

-Tomaremos tu silencio como un si-Dijo Brutacio

Los 3 jóvenes conocidos por Hipo entraron primero, y detrás de ellos la gran cantidad de personas que ni estaba cerca de conocer, quienes lo saludaban felizmente y algunos traían regalos, seguramente una pauta propuesta por Patan para que pudieran asistir. Si no se hubiera hecho a un lado cuando comenzaban a pasar estaba seguro de que lo aplastarían.

En dos segundos habían ocupado todo el patio y se había dispersado por el hogar. Comenzaron a comer y había muchos que bailaban con las pruebas de sonido de los chicos de Nightcity. Se había vuelto un descontrol y los gritos eran más que suficientes para el castaño

No lo pensó mucho, estaba totalmente helado y necesitaba tener un buen apoyo en esos momentos

-Vamos Astrid, responde ¡Responde!-Decía mientras aferraba fuertemente su celular

Sonó varias veces, hasta que contesto

-Hola Hipo, estoy por llegar, en se…

-¡Astrid! Hay MILES de personas en MI CASA. No sé qué diablos paso, pero vi a los gemelos y Patan junto a mucha gente y no pude detenerlos-Hablaba desesperado

Del otro lado, no se escuchó absolutamente nada por un buen tiempo, hasta que respondió

-No te preocupes, voy para allá-Dijo para cortar abruptamente la comunicación

Entre esos momentos en que tardaba en llegar, el ambiente se había vuelto un desastre. El cumpleañero no podía soportar estar dentro, por lo que salió algo agitado al poco espacio verde que tenía frente a su casa, y espero inquietamente a que llegara la rubia

La música era estruendosa, habían puesto los dioses saben que temas, y podía ver desde afuera como salían a los pocos balcones que habían en su ahora desastroso hogar. Tiraban el papel higiénico por las ventanas y desde abajo lo recibían para lanzarlo hacia el techo, esperando que llegara al otro lado, dejando lleno de tiras blancas el lugar.

Pronto, y con el estrés empeorando en su cuerpo, vio a Astrid llegar corriendo a lo lejos

-Linda fiesta, Hipo-Comento algo jadeante por correr

La adolescente traía puesta su tan típica remera, solo que ahora por arriba llevaba una campera no muy gruesa de cuero, con algunas que otras tachas, unos pantalones marrones algo rasgados con una falda por arriba llena de púas y unas botas marrones invernales

-No me está cayendo en gracia todo esto, ¡Sabia que no tendría que haber invitado a esos tres!-Decía mientras miraba con tristeza la edificación

-Voy a pasar, ¿Quiénes llegaron?

-Están todos, hasta mi prima. Derek y el grupo están en el patio trasero con ella, te agradecería mil vidas si puedes pedirle a Cleo que llame a Mark para que traiga algunos tipos grandes y controlen la situación

-Claro, aunque no podrás detener todo… Esto-Aclaro señalando el lugar

-No importa, al menos cuidaran de que no rompan nada, mi papa me mataría si… Hay madre

Apenas pronuncio eso, dejo a una desconcertada Astrid fuera, mientras corría atropellando a todo el mundo escaleras arriba, rogando a Odín que no hubiera pasado lo que él creía que había pasado

Mala suerte, al parecer ni siquiera él estaba de su lado.

Dentro de la habitación de Estoico se encontraban más de diez personas creando una guerra de almohadas, y otras más haciendo volar todas las hojas de los cajones, hojas que no eran simplemente eso, de lo cual Hipo tenía gran conocimiento.

Apenas los vio, empezó a correr a todo mundo de allí, tratando de que no destrozaran nada más del importante lugar. Sin embargo, esa era solo una pizca de locura de la que había por toda la casa.

Se aseguró de cerrar con llave el dormitorio del presidente, sin fijarse mucho en cómo había quedado. Comenzó a caminar por el angosto pasillo del segundo piso, donde aún trataba de explicarse como era que entraba tanta gente. Se asustó de una forma colosal cuando vio que no solo el cuarto de su padre era víctima de un atentado furtivo.

Dentro de su mismísima habitación había cinco o seis personas, todas estas investigando la totalidad de objetos que poseía. Entre muchos de estos, vio que su ropa interior había sido encontrada por dos chicos, quienes, extrañamente, no dudaron en tirarla por la ventana. Quería sacarlos de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero estos se negaban a salir, respondiendo entre risas y bromas. Habían llenado su habitación de pizza, gaseosa desparramada en charcos por el suelo, y podría jurar que también había algo de materia fecal. Como sucedió eso, aun no lo sabía, y no lo quería saber.

Ya que se negaban a abandonar su territorio privado, y como eran jóvenes de aproximadamente veinte años, simplemente les pidió que no tocaran su colección de figuras de acción o sus cómics, pero sus dibujos los saco de una gaveta y se los llevo junto. No dejaría que una masa de personas atontadas destruyera una de las cosas que más le importaban

Sabía que no sería lo único, y estaba sintiendo como una vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente. Al caminar un poco más, encontró a uno de los generadores más potentes de todo el suceso, y sintió que comenzaba a subirle la sangre a la cabeza

-Patan-Dijo firmemente mirando dentro del baño-¡¿Qué #$%&#$ hiciste con mi casa?!-Exclamo rojo de ira

El morocho giro lentamente su rostro, y al ver a un enfurecido Hipo parado en frente de la puerta, en un acto de cobardía la cerro rápidamente y la llaveo. Cabe destacar que lo único que estaba haciendo en el pequeño lugar era verse en el espejo

-¿Qué no sabes tocar? Maleducado-Agrego desde dentro del cuarto

El joven maldijo su vida para sus adentros, y continuo caminando asustando a los demás, quienes vieron como sus manos temblaban y sus dientes chirreaban. Andaba ligeramente encorvado y no veía a nadie a la cara. Daria todo lo que pudiera con tal de parar esa catástrofe

Mientras, abajo, Cleo ya había contactado a Mark, quien llegó acompañado por algunos ''Hombres Grandes'', tratando de controlar el disturbio, pero ellos pensaron que sería de mayor gravedad. Apenas entraron, divisaron gente bailando, conversando, en los videojuegos y mirando películas. No lucharían contra eso, mientras nadie se lastimara o rompiera algo, así que ese ''As bajo la manga'' por parte del dueño de la casa hasta ahora quedaría inutilizado

Eran cerca de las 11:00 pm. Hipo estaba histérico, recorría todo el lugar y los detenía casi sin sentidos, tratando de correrlos de la casa. Había algunos que lo obedecían, los más respetuosos, pero otros simplemente le recomendaban que se relaje y se reían de su envejecimiento prematuro, asegurando que dentro de poco le saldrían arrugas y se le inflarían los ojos, aunque lo último al parecer ya estaba sucediendo.

La casa era testigo de una fiesta descomunal. Patapez estaba con la Xbox, manteniendo su postura de invicto en ''Mueran, Zombies, Mueran – 3 Edición'', dejando un puñado de adolescentes decepcionados consigo mismos. Brutacio estaba con otros más escuchando las interesantes y delirantes historias de Bocon, quien se había tomado cinco de sus diez cajas de Cola

-Y luego, fuimos con Eric Clapton a tomarnos unas cervezas en el bar que estaba a la vuelta, ¿Y saben con quién nos encontramos?-Agrego el rubio tratando de que sonara interesante

-¡¿A quién?!-Dijeron más de siete jóvenes al unísono

-¡A Red Hot Chili Peppers! Fue increíble. Yo le dije a Eric Mustaine…

-¿Qué no era Clapton?-Interrumpió uno de los adolescentes

-Es lo mismo-Contesto con indiferencia el robusto hombre, dándole un trago a su bebida

Entre tanto, Brutilda besaba apasionadamente a Brandom, quien estaba siendo solicitado hace varias horas para que subiera al escenario, pero no lo habían encontrado. Y por último, Astrid se encontraba junto a muchísima gente frente a lo que sería luego el recital, viendo como los adolescentes buscaban al rubio o a cualquier otra persona que supiera tocar el bajo, mientras Cleo iba a la sala para tratar de sacar a Patapez de los videojuegos. Y ni hablar de la cantidad de personas que se encontraban en el cuarto de entretenimiento.

De pronto, alguien choco fuertemente con Astrid, quien no dudó ni un segundo en prepararse para propinar un buen puñetazo, hasta que vio de quien se trataba

-¡Hipo! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El adolescente estaba rojo, sudado, alterado, tembloroso y podría jurar que con fiebre. Apenas si pudo componerse y salirse de su curvatura que llevaba al caminar, la cual utilizo por mucho tiempo esa noche, cansado de recorrer su mismísimo hogar

-¿No-Respiro hondo-No viste a Chimuelo? Lo he estado buscando-Pregunto agitado

-S-Si, creo que lo vi por la sala

-Hay dioses ¡Hay Dioses! ¡Sé que morderá a alguien!

-Hipo…

-¡Y luego descubrirán que es un lobo! ¡Y mi padre los sabrá!

-Hipo

-Estoy seguro que me encarcelaran, y cuando vea todo este desastre ¡Odín Me Libre!

-¡HIPO!

El castaño paro de hablar, algo desorbitado. La rubia lo había tomado por los hombros y le estaba mirando directo a los ojos

-¡Escúchame un segundo! Es una fiesta, Mark está controlando a todo el mundo, no pasara nada. Tendrías que estar disfrutando-Le dijo sin desviar la vista

-Pero, ¿Y si llega a…

No le dio tiempo a terminar. Sin importarle nada, la chica se abalanzo sobre él, agarrándole de la remera y dándole un inesperado beso. Hipo no sabía qué hacer, agregándole que no tenía experiencia, así que simplemente se dejó llevar, y al parecer aprendió en el proceso. Se perdieron entre la multitud. En todo ese tiempo se olvidó de lo que lo rodeaba, solo podía sentir la cercanía de Astrid y como sus brazos inconscientemente la rodeaban. Por el otro lado, la chica no podía evitar sonreír mientras lo besaba. Era cálido, además de protector. La tenía abrazada, aunque ella hacia lo mismo al abrazarlo por el cuello.

Entre tanto descontrol y tantas cosas inimaginables, Cleo pudo traer a Patapez casi arrastrándolo hacia el escenario, y encontró a Brandom, y no dudo en cortar con tan incómoda escena, ya que según ella no formaban linda pareja, y apenas estuvieron todos, comenzó el dialogo y los primeros intentos de un sonido un poco más armado

-¡Hey Pat! Aun te acuerdas como sacarle sonido, ¿Verdad?

El rubio no se tomó muy a lo gracioso el chiste de Derek, es más, estaba algo ofendido porque lo hubieran sacado de sus tan amados videojuegos, aunque dejo respirando aliviados a muchos otros jóvenes de la sala

En contestación a lo que comento su morocho amigo, interpreto un solo de unos pocos minutos que dejo con la boca abierta a más de uno, en especial a chicos de su mismo colegio, que jamás lo habían oído tocar y se encontraban entre el publico

-Creo que aún me acuerdo de algunas cosas-Decía mientras sonreía, trayendo alegría a todos sus amigos, que lo extrañaban

Brandom salto de euforia, siendo el más loco de la banda, y fue el primero en tocar un melodía, recordando sus días sobre los escenarios, marcando una buena base, siendo ovacionado por una Brutilda enamorada entre la gente. Pronto, toda la banda interpretaba temas movidos, mayormente rock, aunque era metaleros, pero sabían que no tocarían heavy en una fiesta.

Todos aparecieron entre el público, la casa había quedado prácticamente vacía, y pronto se comenzaron a divisar las cabezas de los nuevos tórtolos, quienes no paraban de reír y gritar, alentando la banda

-¡Hey, Derek! ¿Qué Hipo no es ese de allá?-Grito Zoey, la segunda guitarra

Apenas giro la cabeza para mirarlo, sin dejar de tocar su instrumento, vio a lo lejos al castaño. No lo dudo mucho, simplemente se dispuso a parar todo

-¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN!-Exclamo a través del micrófono-¡El cumpleañero tiene que pasar a tocar! ¡Me oyes Hipo, ese eres tú! ¡Por los viejos tiempos!

El joven paro por completo, sus carcajadas se detuvieron, y se soltó del agarre que estaba manteniendo con Astrid, a la cual abrazaba de la cintura.

Trato de irse lentamente, pero un fuerte empujón por parte de la rubia lo lanzo varios metros adelante, dejándolo muy cerca del escenario, y desde ahí Mark se encargó del resto, arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraba la banda.

El adolescente quedo duro mirando al público, antes tenían muchos conciertos, pero hace tres años que no pasaba al frente, y no ante tantas personas. Derek le alcanzo su guitarra casi sin que se diera cuenta y le puso frente a él un equipo de efectos, una pedalera.

Todos estaban en silencio, y el cumpleañero comenzó a sudar.

-¡Hey, Hipo! ¡Tócales algo, dales un buen solo, amigo!-Le susurraba desde atrás Patapez

Sin saber cómo actuar, comento a tocar cualquier cosa. Estaba desafinando, y acoplaba, además de que eran simples notas sueltas, sonidos como sonidos, y nada más.

Empezaron leves abucheos, pero fueron rápidamente aplacados por los ánimos que comenzó a dar Astrid. Esta fue velozmente seguida por Cleo, quien se encontraba a su lado, y muy pronto todo el mundo se agrego

Hipo los escuchaba, gritaban su nombre una y otra vez, de la misma forma que lo hacían las personas en su último concierto. Solo falto eso, su mente comenzó a reaccionar, y sus dedos fueron llevados por una fuerza que ni él conocía hacia las cuerdas. El corazón actuaba, porque definitivamente ese solo lo estaba teniendo todo. Era veloz, transmitía sentimientos, jugaba con escalas que eran dignas de un intérprete de jazz y no se le escaba ni una sola nota errónea.

Eso fue lo último que recordó de la noche…

* * *

**Bien... Pues, si pensaron que fue un desastre estoy totalmente se acuerdo :P Jajaja, sea como sea espero les haya gustado, falta tan solo un cap para terminar XD **

** No soy muy buena con las partes románticas, simplemente imagínense algo lindo XD**

** AHH! un agradecimiento especial a todos los que siguen la historia y dejan revs, siempre saben que los contesto por PM ;)**

** Abrazo Virtual!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Hey Hey! Por cierto, disculpa por no contestar a los revs, no tuve tiempo mas que para terminar los caps y subirlos, perdon :/**

** Bien, ULTIMO CAP! jajaja, emotivo, divertido, accion! jajaja, nah, no se, quizas malisimo, en serio, no soy muy buena XD Pero, no me dedico a esto :D**

** Simplemente espero les guste y me despido por un tiempo, comienzo de clases, musica, estudios, demasiadas cosas :P**

** NOTA:**

** HTTYD y todas las marcas mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o dueños, simplemente soy una mera fan que escribe por diversion**

* * *

_Capitulo 6: Final_

Y otra vez, era de mañana. Lo único que pudo despertar al joven Haddock fueron los fuertes rayos de sol que entraban por los ventanales de cara al patio. Sus ojos se comenzaron a abrir lentamente, pero igual no llegaron a más de la mitad. Comenzó a estirarse, y lo primero que sintió era frío, más que nada sobre la parte superior de su cuerpo. Trato de sentarse en lo que fuera que estuviera acostado, aunque se dio cuenta de que no estaba exactamente en esa posición.

Apenas pudo conseguir una pose mejor, trato de extender su vista a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Había latas, papel de baño, comida desecha y pisada, entre más basura. También pudo ver a Chimuelo dormido cerca de los ventanales, los cuales tenían un vidrio roto.

Trato de pararse, realizando esta acción con un filo de energía que aún le quedaba. Por fin hay pudo ver en donde había dormido, que era simplemente un sillón, el cual tendría que estar en la sala y no cerca del patio.

Se fregó varias veces la cara, y trato de ver como estaba. En ese momento entendió porque tenía frio, solo llevaba puestos sus pantalones y su par de deportivas. Abrió un poco más los ojos, ya estaba despertando.

Dirigió paso cansado a la cocina, tenía hambre, y en lo único que podía pensar era en comida. No tardó mucho en ver que Bocon estaba roncando sobre la mesa del comedor, y nada lo podría mover, claro, si no es una topadora. Entonces fue cuando decidió comer sobre la mesada, no había mucho espacio, pero funcionaria.

Tenía un reloj sobre la cocina, debía ver qué hora era

-11:30 am-Se aclaró para sí mismo-Dejare el cereal para después-Comento con indiferencia

Viendo que aún había una rebanada de pizza sobre una caja de cartón, no dudo en agarrarla y acaba con su hambre. No estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, pero tenía que comer, cuando su panza rugía de esa forma no significaba nada bueno.

Apenas término, y viendo que Bocon no despertaría al menos en unas horas, fue a verse en el baño, o por lo pronto lavarse la cara. Curiosamente, no le importaron los varios obstáculos que se le presentaron en el camino, que por cierto, eran pura basura

Cuando llego al deseado lugar, encontró a un Hipo totalmente diferente. Estaba despeinado, tenía grandes ojeras bajo los ojos, algo de comida en una mejilla y un aliento que mataría a un oso, aunque eso ultimo ya no formaba parte de lo visual, pero si era extraño en el castaño. Por lo tanto, decidió que sería mejor darse un baño. Así lo hizo, busco algo de ropa en su habitación, encontrando sorpresivamente que casi no quedaba nada, y se fue escaleras abajo.

Lo único que obtuvo fueron una remera negra con la calavera de Jackass, lo cual era irónico después de todo lo que vivió la noche anterior, una chaqueta color piel, unos jeans azules desgastados y agujereados, además de unas pantuflas de patas de lobo sintéticas.

Apenas si se daba cuenta de donde estaba, cuando comenzó a analizar y de a poco a recordar lo que había sucedido. Pero lo peor de todo, fue pensar en que diría su padre esa misma tarde, porque abruptamente recordó que vendría ESA MISMA TARDE, y vería la totalidad de la casa, hecha pedazos

-Hay Dioses-Se dijo mientras comenzó a correr por todos lados

Empezó a juntar la basura, tratando de ordenar, pero cada vez parecía más y no le veía final, si contaba que tendría que ver como reparar las ventanas rotas (Si, porque eran más de una), juntar los papeles de su padre, rescatar algo de comida, despertar a Bocon, tratar de sacar las manchas de los sillones… Eran demasiadas cosas para que una sola persona las terminara en cuatro horas.

Siendo las una de la tarde, Hipo escucho el timbre de su casa. Comenzó a rogar a lo que ni siquiera conocía, que no fuera su padre, o que al menos no pudiera ver bien. Sin embargo, cuando fue a abrir se encontró con cinco personas que no esperaba encontrar.

-¡Hola Hipo!

Esa voz era todo lo que necesitaba. Lo tranquilizo por completo, y al mirarla al rostro, no pudo más que corresponderle

-H-Hola Astrid, y hola chicos-Decía mientras veía detrás de la rubia como se alzaban las cabezas de Patan, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patapez

-¿Podemos pasar?-Dijo la chica felizmente

-C-Claro, si no les importa el desorden

-Pero para eso vinimos, torpe-Agrego Tilda desde el fondo

-¿Qué?

Mientras Astrid y los demás comenzaron a pasar, ella le fue explicando lo que sucedía

-Sabía que terminaría así, y los convencí de que me ayudaran a ayudarte-Explico sin borrar su sonrisa

-¿Espera, dices que van a ayudar a limpiar?

-¡Exacto! Si me puedo quedar con los restos olorosos de comida-Se unió Brutacio-Además, me llevare mi Jack mecánico

-¿Jack Mecánico?-Pregunto Hipo

-¿Qué no te acuerdas? Tacio lo instalo a las horas pico de la mañana, ¡Hasta vos te montaste!

Le era imposible creer lo que le estaba diciendo Astrid, y pudo entender porque el rubio decía que tenía una sorpresa para traer. Además, estaba comenzando a notar que podrían haber ciertas cosas de las cuales no se acordaba

-¡¿Qué más paso?!

-Tranquilo-Dijo mientras le agarraba un hombro-¿Desde dónde no te acuerdas?

-Desde el solo de guitarra, creo, desde hay… Estoy asustado, en serio

La rubia sonrió maliciosamente ''Se acuerda de los besos'' se dijo mentalmente. Eso para ella fue lo más importante, el resto eran puras tonterías, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar tales episodios

-Nah, no te preocupes, después de eso te tiraste al público y olvidaste que la guitarra estaba conectada-Comento riéndose-¡Acoplaste todo!-Agrego con una fuerte carcajada, viendo que sus amigos se estaban acomodando para limpiar-Y bueno, comiste algunas cosas, nos besamos como tres veces más…-En ese momento se sonrojo levemente-No sé si había algo más, jugaste videojuegos, también esta lo del Jack, y después todos se comenzaron a ir, tipo cinco de la madrugada, te habrás quedado dormido a segundos de eso

Si pudiera sacarle una foto la joven juraría que lo haría, pero su celular tenía poca batería y no trajo la cámara. El castaño estaba rojo de vergüenza, y había quedado en la misma posición que un poste. La adolescente comenzó a reírse mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro, aunque Hipo lo sintió como si hubiera puesto toda la fuerza del mundo. No hubo mucha conversación después de eso, ya que se apuraron para limpiar toda su casa.

Así como se dividieron las cosas de la fiesta, también se dividieron las tareas de limpieza. Se reunieron todos en un círculo en la destrozada sala y comenzaron a debatir. Hipo se encargaría de las habitaciones y el baño, Brutacio de juntar los restos de comida por toda la casa, Astrid de la sala de juegos, porque era a quien más le tenía confianza de que no ropería nada, Patapez iría a juntar los equipos del patio, porque en el recaía otro tanto de confianza, Brutilda trataría de sacar las manchas de las cosas de tela y Patan de encargaría de la sala y la cocina, ya que quizás podía ser el único que movería a Bocon de su improvisada cama.

-''Linda Fiesta''-Se dijo sarcásticamente el castaño para comenzar a limpiar

Era mucho trabajo: Levantar, fregar, mover, arreglar, esconder… Eran muchas actividades y tan solo una tarde, pauta que quizás no sería suficiente, pero al menos lo intentarían

Una hora y media más tarde se habían ocupado de gran parte de la casa. Hipo ya había arreglado la pieza de su padre, aunque tenía que ver si encontraba algunos papeles que faltaban. Brutacio ya había limpiado el segundo piso y la cocina. Astrid se había encargado de ordenar y limpiar la sala de entretenimiento, solo le faltaba encontrar algunos objetos que no estaban. Patapez ya había llevado los Marshall del escenario y los cables. Brutilda, después de un duro esfuerzo, saco las manchas de los sillones y alguna que otra de las sillas de la cocina, y Patan pudo sacar de una vez por todas el cuerpo de Bocon de la mesa, limpiando la mayor parte de la zona en la que fue encargado.

Unos momentos después, Brutacio se encontraba parado y pensativo en uno de los pasillos de la casa, justo frente a Chimuelo, y Patan lo vio sin hacer nada, pensando que simplemente estaba esquivando deberes

-¡Hey, idiota! Todos estamos trabajando, ¡Sigue sacando basura!-Le grito el morocho desde la distancia

-¡Pues ven y mueve a este perro!

El robusto joven se intrigo y dirigió paso hacia donde estaba su rubio amigo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que muevas este perro. Tiene comida por todos lados, pero no pude sacarlo, y cada vez que quise acercármele comenzaba a gruñir, y no me meteré con esa cosa-Dijo un poco asustado señalándolo

Patan suspiro, para él tenía una simple solución. Hacer uso de la fuerza

No lo pensó mucho, en realidad ni lo pensó, y se acercó a lo que él no sabía que era un lobo, empujándolo tratando de sacarlo de allí. El cánido obviamente lo sintió, y por puro instinto lo mordió, furioso de que lo hubieran despertado

Apenas escucharon un grito, los demás corrieron de donde estaban, sin dejar de oír sollozos horrorosos totalmente reconocibles, aunque era importante atender rapidamente al extremadamente herido, pronto serían las cinco de la tarde, y el padre de Hipo llegaría a su casa, por lo que la limpieza casi concluía, pero aún faltaba.

Mientras, el morocho no paraba de saltar, gritar y agarrarse la muñeca de la mano derecha, la cual estaba sangrando, generando una fuerte hemorragia. Apenas el castaño lo vio, rápidamente se dirigieron a la cocina e hicieron uso del botiquín.

Minutos más tarde, y ya relajados por haber terminado con las tareas y curado al muchacho, se sentaron a descansar en la sala, totalmente exhaustos.

-Aún nos quedan cinco minutos-Aclamo Hipo viendo el reloj

Astrid se acercó un poco más a él y le susurro algo al oído. Este se paró rápidamente y salió corriendo al patio delantero, para luego volver con una pila de ropa, la cual a la distancia no se distinguía muy bien, pero parecía ropa interior. Sin embargo, el joven paso tan velozmente como enrojecido por la casa, y subió a pasos aun mas apresurados a su alcoba. Pronto, volvió hacia la sala

-Gracias-Le menciono el adolescente a la rubia

Esta solo sonrió, pensando levemente en la extraña cercanía que comenzó a surgir entre ellos desde lo pasado la noche anterior, pasando que a veces se miraban pícaramente mientras limpiaban, pero no mencionaron nada de lo que había sucedido. Por todo el tiempo que les quedaba permanecieron sentados de la misma forma, hasta que escucharon el sonido del auto de los Haddock, que al parecer había estacionado un poco más lejos, eso era diferenciado con facilidad por el dueño de la casa, quien estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese motor ruidoso.

El adolescente salió a recibirlo felizmente, tratando de ocultar su agotamiento. Sin embargo, apenas su padre lo vio le dedico una mirada reacia. No era bueno

-Hola pa... p…-Pero no pudo evitar trabarse al ver su paso potente, el mismo paso que utilizaba al reprenderlo

Los minutos se detenían, el pisar del presidente era potente y feroz. Sus puños estaban cerrados y marcadamente apretados, sin contar esa mirada de seño fruncido que destacaba su descendencia vikinga, haciendo temblar a su debilucho hijo, quien se imaginaba lo peor, sin darse cuenta de que sus amigos estaban de la misma forma cerca de la puerta de su casa

-Quiero que me expliques QUE ES ESTO

Sin mucho preámbulo, le mostró en su tablet varias fotos. En todas aparecía el castaño, tocando guitarra, subido a un Jack mecánico, jugando videojuegos, tirando una piedra a la ventana… Cosas difíciles de ver. El joven no pudo más que encogerse de hombros, estaba perdido en lo que ni se acordaba que había hecho, y todo salió a la luz, no podía esperar que se quedaran callados ante tal fiesta que organizo el mismísimo hijo de una persona tan importante

-Nos iremos de aquí

Ahí fue cuando Hipo noto que se había pasado de la raya. Alguien subió las fotos y su vida se había arruinado por tan solo una noche demasiado veloz para su gusto. Los dioses lo odiaban, y lo harían de por vida, eso era lo que pensaba en tan horribles momentos. Solo quería pasar un buen rato con sus amigos un viernes en la noche, ¿Y esto era lo que sucedía? ¿Tan malo era lo que había hecho?

-¡Pero fue solo una fiesta, para festejar mi cumpleaños!

-¡ESTOY CANSADO, DE TODO…-Lo señalo completo- ESTO! Nos iremos, y no se hable más

No podía objetar, no tenía el derecho, todo lo que había sucedido fue su culpa, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias. Seria fuerte, otra mudanza no le haría más daño que las anteriores, siempre deja amigos atrás, aunque admitía que esta vez era diferente, tal vez sentía más cariño por ese confortante lugar, aquel ambiente que lo acogió después de varios problemas y aquellas personas que tanto lo quisieron

Pocos minutos después ya estaba con sus maletas hechas, viendo a todos sus amigos frente al patio, dispuestos a despedirse de él, habiendo convivido tan solo ocho días. Sin embargo, la amistad que formaron podía compararse a las que se mantuvieron por mucho tiempo, a pesar de los malos tiempos, estuvieron allí, y la noche que paso jamás la olvidaría

-Oye, yo… Tú sabes, todo lo que paso… Lo siento, hermano, no debí lastimarte-Le dijo Patan, con lo que se podía apreciar como ojos llorosos

-Descuida, quisiera haberte conocido un poco mejor, y ayudarte en todo eso. Hasta luego, amigo

Extendió la mano significativamente. Otro gesto noble, como el primer día en que lo conoció. No volvería a ver a otro Hipo Haddock en el mundo, era la única persona que a pesar de todo lo que él lo había maltratado, se disponía a extenderle la mano. El morocho no dudo en corresponderle, y las estrecharon, aunque en algún otro momento hubiera sido felizmente.

Camino despacio y con pesadez a la siguiente persona, o par de personas. La despedida era muy difícil, estuviera lo acostumbrado que estuviera, siempre lo seria

-Te extrañare, Haddock, Nadie hace buenas fiestas como tú, o al menos alguna en la que me dejen llevar mi Jack-Comento riendo levemente el rubio, aunque con decaimiento

-Sí, yo ya sabía que eras demasiado lindo como para durar-Agrego su hermana, un poco más triste

Hipo solo sonrió, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-También los extrañare, chicos

Cada vez que pasaba de persona, sentía un gran golpe sentimental. Era desprenderse de gente a la que se había acostumbrado

-Chico, te veré pronto-Decía el robusto hombre mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Claro, mi padre solo está enojado. Se le pasara, y te llamara-Acoto Hipo, con un poco de tristeza y duda, aun no estaba seguro de con que tan gravedad se lo tomo su padre

Se miraron con una complicidad algo deteriorada por el momento, y el joven siguió su camino, que hasta ahora se parecía más a una línea recta que a formas irracionales

Cuando llego a saludar a Patapez, este no paraba de sonarse la nariz. Era increíble verlo tan abatido. Al parecer, el castaño significaba mucho para el

-Tranquilízate, viejo. Te visitare, lo juro-Trato Hipo de calmarlo

Sorpresivamente, el robusto adolescente lo abrazo con fuerza y lo alzo en el aire, largándose a llorar, ya no se lo podía guardar dentro, se venía acumulando desde lo pasado en Nightcity

-¡Te extrañare, hermano!-Decía mientras lloraba

Hipo sentía que sus huesos estaban por quebrarse. Sin embargo, correspondía al adolescente con pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, aunque el momento se estaba alargando

-Eeemmm, Patapez…

-Oh, sí, claro amigo-Acoto secándose alguna que otra lagrima

El sonrió, sintiendo la espalda bastante húmeda, echaría de menos al rubio, pero no podía hacer más que despedirse de la mejor forma, lo dejaba en buenas manos, Berk era un gran lugar, con grandes personas.

Y por último llego a la persona con la cual no se quería encontrar.

Se paró frente a ella y la miro. Casi no podía hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, la quería demasiado como para no mirarla directamente. Sin embargo, ella hacia totalmente lo contrario.

Astrid no podía mostrarle su rostro, fue vencida por sentimientos que jamás pensó que tendría, y ahora era su obligación afrontarlos, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo amaba, sentía que él era especial, mejor que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido. Y ahora se iba, como todo lo que ella quería. Siempre desaparecían las cosas que más le importaban, y nunca podía hacer nada por detenerlo, eso le era inevitablemente frustrante

Hipo miro al cielo por un segundo y junto fuerzas. Tenía que ser el primero en hablar, era el que se iba, era el que luego se abandonaría y volvería a ser el mismo chico que entra a un colegio y es ignorado por la mayoría, con el mal presentimiento de que no encontraría otras personas como sus nuevos amigos, porque no había gente como ellos

-Sabes, eres la persona a la que más extrañare

Solo esas palabras detonaron unas cuantas lagrimas fugitivas por parte de la joven. A pesar de eso, levanto el rostro, quería verlo por última vez. Y hay estaba otra lagrima escurriéndose por su cara, el tan solo mirarlo con esa sonrisa tonta que le había dedicado desde la primera vez que la vio fue suficiente para abrir su corazón tan dañado y tan cerrado

-Gracias por hacerme feliz-Dijo tímidamente el adolescente

Los dos pensaron en lo mismo. Se abrazaron cálidamente, era la última vez que lo harían, pero querían que durara por siempre. A ninguno de los dos se le cruzo por la mente besarse, al menos no sabiendo que ya no se volverían a ver, solo sufrirían más, y sería lo mejor que trataran de olvidar lo que sintieron, para levantar la cabeza cuando la vida los llamara

Se separaron, y no se miraron, no podían hacerlo. Hipo se sentía como un delincuente al que le marcan el final de su vida en una prisión perpetua. Caminaba decaídamente hacia el auto, un umbral, un final de una posible vida perfecta, una que tanto había soñado y ahora perdía.

Astrid fue la única que se quedó afuera, esperando a que se vayan. Los demás, algo deprimidos, entraron a la casa que quedaría en cuidado de Bocon, quien les había invitado a mirar algo, con tal de que trataran de mejorarse, pero la rubia no acepto, no olvidaría nunca, y archivaría en sus recuerdos hasta el último momento en que su visión pudiera registrar.

Tardaron más de lo esperado, se veía algo de movimiento dentro del mismo, quizás algunos gritos o una simple conversación, hasta que el auto arranco y desapareció a lo lejos, donde el camino hacia contacto con el cielo. Se fue, se fue lejos y difícilmente regresaría, no había nada más que cerrar, todo estaba hecho

No podía contener la felicidad, le podían decir loca, y a ella no le interesaría. Ese momento lleno de alegría su corazón. El milagro sucedió, era increíble, pero al parecer no imposible. Allí, en medio de la calle, un ser flacucho de ojos verdes y pelo castaño sonreía de la misma forma que lo hizo la primera vez que la conoció, esa primera vez que la defendió, y esa primera vez que ella se preocupó por él.

Astrid se había llevado las manos a la boca ''¿Qué podía decir?'' Absolutamente nada, estaba parada sin poder moverse. El castaño se acercó lentamente con el equipaje en las manos, y la miro delicadamente

-Le insistí tanto que dijo que me podía quedar a vivir con Bocon. No quiere saber nada de mis tonterías, así que si me quedo aquí con él, mi padre no sufrirá un paro cardíaco, lo acepte como un regalo de cumpleaños

La rubia aun no entendía como podía bromear en un encuentro como ese. Ya estaba, no lo tenía que pensar mucho, lo amaba y eso era suficiente, no iba a evitar esas ganas de vomitar durante toda su vida cada vez que lo veía, no se lo viviría comentando a Brutilda, era hora de avanzar y dar paso a lo que no conocía, pero que estaba segura de que le gustaría, pues lo tenía a el

Lo beso, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien y como nunca lo haría con otra persona. Lo abrazaba fuertemente y no lo dejaría irse otra vez. Era apasionado, y se reían mientras tanto, pensando en mayor parte como lo estarían viendo lo demás desde adentro, aunque les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Les era difícil separarse, pero lo hacían con gracia. Al parecer, lo que ellos pensaban que eran simples sensaciones pasó a ser amor puro, como muy pocas personas sabían cultivar, y aunque no estuvieran seguros, tratarían de llevarlo adelante

-Te Amo-Dijo Astrid con una gran sonrisa

-Y yo a ti-Correspondió el muchacho, abrazándola

La rubia comenzó a reírse en su pecho

-¿No nos están mirando?-Pregunto escondiéndose en el

El joven levanto un poco la vista sin soltarla, y vio por las ventanas que ni siquiera se habían enterado de lo que sucedía, a no ser que eso tuviera que ver con la televisión

-No ¿Por?-Dijo algo divertido

-Porque somos novios ¿No? Sería una de las mejores formas que se enteraran, pero ya lo harán solos

Se echaron a reír tímidamente, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la casa del castaño. Tenía que desempacar, reacomodarse, muchas cosas. Apenas entraron, todos comenzaron a gritar y abalanzarse sobre el joven.

Todos pertenecemos a un lugar, solo que tenemos que encontrarlo. El sufrimiento no es eterno, no todos los amigos son falsos, una persona no es totalmente de piedra, jamás hay que juzgar por la apariencia. Las mejores personas, se esconden en las peores armaduras.

FIN!


End file.
